Broken Dawn
by Little Falcon
Summary: TouHina... When she finally wakes up, Hitsugaya decided that he will never let her go. Hinamori also deals with her new captain... Ichigo... i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

_**Broken Dawn**_

_A/N: Okay, originally I'm a Naruto writer. I never discovered bleach until last Friday. Yes, I watched the whole series from episode 1 until I guess I'm on episode 113 now. But that was enough to make me write a fanfic about the most disregarded couple there is in the said series. I'm new here so please if I have any mistakes or such please don't hesitate to correct me. _

**Chapter 1: Redemption**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hinamori…_

_"Who's there?" a young shinigami ventured through the endless darkness as she heard the familiar voice calling her name again and again._

_Hinamori…_

_It had been like this for a while. Darkness… silence… solitude… surrounded her in an unknown place. No matter how much she tried to find her way out… the more she got lost. Time after time, she would get glimpses of somebody standing before her… a man wearing a captain uniform and a pair of black framed glasses… then overwhelming pain would spread throughout her body as she realized that the person had impaled her chest with his katana. The physical pain was excruciating but something deep inside her felt immensely unbearable making her physical pain a phantom of what she feels inside. It was as if her very soul was forcefully being ripped from her body. It felt like something break… something precious… something irreplaceable. _

_Hinamori…_

_"Who are you?" it was only this voice. Only this… that penetrates the silence and brings her unknown strength and yet it's… a voice so familiar yet unknown. Once in a while, she would feel warmth on her hands… a feeling she only gets when someone was holding it. _

_Her hazel eyes widened in surprise as she felt a weird sensation on her cheek. Something warm dripped on her face… upon touching it… she saw that it was only water. "But where would water come from in a place like this?" She asked herself as she looked as the darkness above. _

_"Momo! I won't accept it! Why would you go to a place you know I can't reach! To a place you know I can't follow... I want to be by your side… to protect you. Come back already!"_

_The voice had somehow turned angry and impatient. As if watching an old movie, images of someone with unique spiky white hair and captivating marine green eyes flashed through her head. How they used to tease each other about their embarrassing moments during their childhood and how they still share watermelon slices under the sakura tree during their freetime. "Shiro-chan?" her whole body trembled as she remembered each and every detail about him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A vice captain with long layered hair found her captain's desk empty as she got there. It was always during this time of the day that she would find her superior missing and it was no mystery to her where he was. Ever since the day he was healed, he constantly visits her, each day without fail whether he didn't have time to breath because he was appointed as operational commander or whether he was buried in mountains of paper works. "Taichou…" Matsumoto said sadly as she sat on his chair and continued his paperwork.

It had been a year and a half already, since the day she had almost died. Although the fourth division captain did heal her physical injuries, Captain Unohana told him that her soul took most of the blow. Her emotions were growing into an unstable state that threatens to consume her.

It pains him to see her there struggling to live while he on the other hand can do nothing but visit her everyday. It was during this time, that he found his title as 10th division captain useless. He felt like he was the little boy patiently waiting for his friend to visit after her busy day in the soul academy. He can do nothing but wait… until she returns.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Himanori's soul… is at its limit. I have done everything that I can. Within a few days, if she doesn't wake up in that span of time…" the 4th division captain didn't need to continue, he doesn't want to hear it. _She will wake up… she has to. _

His steps were slow and steady as he approached her almost lifeless body. _Within a few days… _that statement kept reiterating in his head. _Within a few days… I'll lose her. _Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand his trembling ones. Placing her hands beneath his cheek, he softly called her name.

His jade eyes wandered to her sleeping face. _Why won't you wake up? _Unconsciously, he caressed her pale face as his vision grew blurry. _Within a few days… _he would never see her again, he would never see her pout when he teases her, never see her bit her thumb when in deep thought, never see her smile when she sees him, never hear her sweet voice calling his childhood name. "Shiro-chan," he remembered the last time she called her that at the same time, she held a katana against him. _What did she do to deserve this?!_

"Momo! I won't accept it! Why would you go to a place you know I can't reach! To a place you know I can't follow... I want to be by your side… to protect you. Come back already!" he yelled at her sleeping form as his tears ceaselessly trickled down his cheeks. The renowned boy genius, the 10th division captain that possess the most powerful ice-type of soul slayer, was openly crying, begging for an impossible miracle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Ichigo!" a shinigami with a spiky red hair and tattooed forehead greeted his friend with a loud smack on the back. "Ittai!!! What the hell was that for Renji?!" the shinigami with unruly short orange hair yelled as he glared at the vice captain.

"What the hell? Its just a greeting. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that as the 5th division captain, you should choose your vice captain already," Renji put his arms behind his head as he explained. There were a lot of disapprovals when a ryoka was designated as one of the captains of the gokutei but still the decision made by the room 46 stays unquestionable and therefore absolute.

"Eehh?! I thought there is already a vice captain for this division?" Ichigo complained as he sat on the tatami mat of his room. "There was…" "What do you mean was?"

"The vice captain of the 5th division was Hinamori Momo," a female shinigami with short raven black hair informed the 5th division captain. "So? Where is she?" Ichigo asked carelessly as he leaned elbow on a table. "She's in a coma…" _so she's the one Toushiro almost died protecting eh… _he didn't ask anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I don't understand… Hinamori admired you for so long. She worked crazy hard to get to your division. She was so happy to finally be your vice captain… thinking that she was closer to you than ever. But why…"_

_"There's nothing easier than manipulating the people who admire you…"_

_There she stood in the middle of the battlefield as transparent as the frozen wind. Hitsugaya summoned his bankai then passed through her to plunge his Hyorinmaru in Aizen's heart. She winced as she saw his body erupt with blood while Aizen walked away carelessly. _

_"Oi!" she was surprised to hear someone's voice other than Hitsugaya's. The vivid event in her dream faded into nothingness as she faced a man with a sword as tall as he is on his back. "Who are you? Why are you in my dream?" Hinamori inquired in a weak tone. _

_"Me?" Ichigo put his Zangetsu over his shoulder confidently. "I'm your new captain…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His head was aching was if it was going to explode. Last night, he drank bottles of sake just to keep himself from thinking about her and about his helplessness. His eyes remained close as he remembered their times together. His headache seems to have disappeared as he felt as if someone stroking his hair. _She always does this when I have a headache. _Hitsugaya said to himself.

"Shiro-chan," he didn't know if it was because of his hang over or because he was hallucinating that he heard her voice gently calling his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision was hazy but he made out a figure of somebody looking at him. Alerted, he quickly snapped his half lidded eyes open and sat up abruptly.

Looking around, he saw nobody. His grip on his Hyorinmaru loosened but then his inhaled a scent that was very familiar to him. The scent, that only she wears… the fragrance of irises. He was about to leave for the fourth division but then his vice captain caught up to him and informed him about a meeting set by the commander-general.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tardy as always. Where's the commander-general? Wasn;t he the one to call forth this meeting?" the impatient captain of the 12th division asked as he tapped his foot. Yes, everyone was there the thirteen captains and their vice captains… except for the commander-general himself.

"I told you to choose a vice captain already. Now, you're going to get a scolding from the old man when he finds out that you're still as stubborn as ever," Renji whispered to the 5th division captain. "Iie… there's no need to choose again," Ichigo confidently replied.

As if on cue, the sliding door opened slowly to reveal a female shinigami with long wavy black hair. "Hi-Hinamori…" Hitsugaya stared at the woman in disbelief.

_A/N: Minna-san, action and lemon on the next chapter so plase read and review onegai…_


	2. Chapter 2: HInamori Momo

**Broken Dawn**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hey If ever you want to talk to me PM me or buddy me in crunchyroll…user name... littlefalcon… I like talking to people… well then read and review onegaii…_

**Chapter 2: Hinamori Momo… Vice Captain of the 5****th**** Squad**

The once chaotic room became deadly quiet. Even before any could react, something tapped the wooden floor of the room. Instantly, everyone quickly lined up according to their status. An old man with a very long beard yet bald head stared a few seconds at the vice captain of the 5th squad before beginning the meeting.

Almost everyone was unfocused. Each had something running through their head which mainly concerns the 5th squad's fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo.

_Nobody has ever broken out of a spiritual chaos after being exposed for that long. Plus being already able to move around soon after waking… it's impossible! _The lady captain with an unusual braid tied in front, looked at the old Commander-General yet her mind was wandering about.

_This Hinamori girl is an interesting specimen... not only did she break out of her spiritual coma… but also her reiatsu is somehow restored… if not strengthened. _The eyes of the 12th squad captain maliciously traveled to the vice captain.

_Hinamori's back!!! But how? Anyway… she's back… insensible questions will have to wait till later. _The vice captain with short blond hair and a stand covering almost half of his face, inwardly smiled as he felt like the a weight has been lifted from his back.

_Hinamori-chan is back! That means Taichou will have to spend time with her which leads to the conclusion that… no paper works and a lot more time for sleeping!!! _The big busted vice captain grinned widely upon that thought. _Finally, Taichou's going to get laid!!! _

_What the heck did Ichigo do? He certainly knew that Himanori was no longer in a coma when he told me that he no longer needs to find a new vice captain. How the hell did he pull that one off? _The vice captain with spiky red hair and tattooed forehead spared a glimpse at the orange haired captain who in turn smirked mockingly at him.

Meanwhile, a certain someone still can't make his mind register the fact that Hinamori is finally awake and is now standing only several feet away from him.

The one who held the meeting somehow felt everyone's attention were not on him. Before he decided to call it a day, "Kurosaki-taichou, you have my permission," the old captain nodded politely at the ryoka before disappearing in a flash.

That caught everyone's attention while the 5th squad captain merely smirked triumphantly. As soon as the General Commander was out of sight so was Ichigo and Hinamori. "Where the heck did they go?" Renji blinked cluelessly.

"We beg your pardon," there were voices outside the room who simultaneously spoke. As the little vice captain of the 11th division bouncingly opened the door. "Are… there's lot of you here," she titled her tiny pink head as she spoke.

"We beg your pardon but… Kurosaki-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou are in the battle arena… they're about to duel," the representatives said almost all together. There was a powerful gust of wind that sent the scouts backwards soon after, they found an empty meeting hall.

"I don't believe we've actually met… Kurosaki Ichigo… I'll be your new captain," he held his large soul slayer as his eyes narrowed upon meeting her gaze. "I see you still got Aizen in your head… Why don't I introduce myself in a more… _effective method,_" in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Her dark blue eyes lazily wandered to her right as she jumped away from her spot. In an instant, something hard hit the ground and made it explode. Hinamori landed effortlessly at the distant wall while Ichigo stood in the middle of the battered ground.

"That idiot! What is he thinking challenging his vice captain like that?!" Renji exclaimed as he watched the fight start. "He's making her acknowledge him," Isane of the 4th squad said in a low tone. "Acknowledge him?" Abarai stared at the vice captain. "Well, if you're vice captain doesn't see you as her superior… that would totally ruin the relationship between a captain and a vice captain. Kurosaki-san wants Hinamori's full acknowledgement. It's a very primeval way but it works… besides… I think this is also helping Hinamori-fukutaichou," the 12th division captain said intelligently as his eyes never left the battlefield.

The clouds amassed above them as his marine green eyes glared at the 5th division captain. Clenching his fist, he watched silently as he discarded the thought of interrupting the battle that (from his analogy) the General Commander himself permitted. As he heard Ukitake's explanation, he gritted his teeth. _This might be the only way to vent out her anger from Aizen's betrayal… this battle might help her or break her. _

"Chotto Matte!!! Isn't it unfair?" the little vice captain that hung on Kenpachi's shoulder yelled. "What's so unfair about this? True, Ichigo's at captain level but I think his vice captain can handle it," her captain inquired as another explosion echoed throughout the battle arena. "Datte…datte… Hinamori doesn't have her soul slayer," almost everyone focused their eyes on what Yachiru was talking about. "It's true!!! Hinamori doesn't have her soul slayer!!!" Kira stated the obvious.

As Hitsugaya was about to stop the battle… "Just wait, Hitsugaya-taichou," a hand held his tense shoulder. "But Hinamori's…" he snapped at the 9th division captain. "Kurosaki-kun, has yet to draw his sword… we need to wait… or else… we might end up humiliating her," Kyoraku said gently as he calmed him down.

The battle field were filled with battered earth as his vice captain still remained unscathed. "Do you really intend on just dodging? Is that what your former captain had taught you?" as soon as those words left his mouth, he was thrown meters away from where he stood.

"Idiot! Being a woman and a vice captain doesn't mean you're already stronger than her," Kuchiki Rukia arrived and watched the battle from the sidelines.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed as she started to throw kicks and punches at the orange haired shinigami. As Ichigo was thrown to the air by a stomach kick, Hinamori appeared in front of him, grabbed his throat and threw him down.

There was now a growing crowd watching the two battle. Everyone was surprised to see the gentle vice captain go berserk even without her soul slayer.

At the smoke lifted, "Oya, oya… my vice-captain's got quite a temper," a voice came from the middle of the battlefield. Hinamori's eyes at first grew wide… she was worried that she might have ended up injuring the man too much but upon the sigh of him smirking at her, she smirked as well.

"I guess I should get serious then," Kurosaki used shunpo as he drew his Zangetsu to slash the girl but as soon as he was in front of her, Hinamori clapped his hand and as soon as her hands separated something materialized. The sound of his blade against another surprised him. Hinamori had finally called out her soul slayer.

_Calling out her soul slayer from nothing she truly is an interesting creature. _Mayuri chuckled to himself as the battle progressed. "Hinamori-fukutaichou's amazing, she's going against Kurosaki-taichou's Zangetsu even if her soul slayer is not even in shikai," one shinigami said to another.

As their blades again crossed, something beneath her feet erupted. Ichigo jumped backward as Hinamori's engulfed with water. "Binding technique no. 11: Water Prison," he declared confidently as he tried to recover his breath.

_Kidou?! How can a ryoka learn to use Kidou?! That must've been what he was muttering a while ago… the incantation. _The water prison immediately dissolved soon after the captive landed elegantly on the ground. "Renji!!! You ass!!! You told that spell was difficult to break!" he yelled at his friend from the sidelines.

"You idiot! That's Hinamori Momo one of the best Kidou users in the Soul society!" a vein appeared on the shinigami's forehead as he shouted.

_Hinamori's mastery of spells even exceeds that of some captain's. If she wanted… she can become a captain. _A smirk finally crossed his handsome face as his eyes reflected the female vice captain's stern expression.

_Souka… Abarai-kun taught him how to use Kidou. _Sheathing her sword, droplets of water from her body slipped to the earth. "What giving up already?" Ichigo blinked innocently at his opponent.

Within milliseconds, a blue fire ball appeared and lunged at him. _Nani! She never said an incantation! _The captain barely managed to dodge her attack not soon after lightning descended from the sky and almost hit him.

Without second thought, the orange haired shinigami threw his Zangetsu at his opponent. _He placed considerable amount of reiatsu on it. _"Snap, Tobiume!!!" she had to call out her shikai of the clash with the Zangetsu would take too long drawing her lightning spell to her instead of him.

Not a second after deflecting the flying soul slayer lightning struck it like a lightning rod. There was a blinding light that made her squint her eyes soon after the feeling of a blade against her throat made her open her eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… 5th squad captain," he muttered in between his breath as he stood behind her, one of his hand held his soul slayer while the other held her wrist. As soon as he let her go, Hinamori knelt on one knee then plunged her sword to the ground "Taichou!" her voice echoed throughout the now silent battle arena.

Cheers and shouts erupted from the sidelines. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he offered his hand. "Hinamori Momo," she accepted it seconds after she fainted.

"Hinamori!!!" the 10th Division captain appeared from nowhere. "Toshirou," he handed him his vice captain. "It's alright, she just fainted because she exerted herself too much upon waking up from a long time," Captain Unohana said as she approached them.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya held her close as he walked away from the battle field.

_A/N: Sorry no fluff lemon of stuff I think this is part of the plan trust me please…_


	3. Chapter 3: Unseen Ties

**Chapter 3: Unseen Ties**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

His marine green eyes were glued on the girl he's holding as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to arrive in their destination immediately. After seeing her lose her consciousness, the 10th squad captain wanted so much beat the new 5th squad captain for challenging her in her state. True, the battle did help her release much of her anxiety but the physical toll on her body must not be forgotten. She just after all woke up from her spiritual coma after almost a year of being unconscious.

His feet were light and he made sure that they short journey to her quarters is a smooth one. Finally after only a minute of travel, the white haired captain stood in front of a closed room. Sliding the door open, Hitsugaya gently but reluctantly laid the 5th squad fukutaicho on her bed covering her with the blanket soon after. Hinamori stirred a little but then she resumed her peaceful rest. Without rational thought, the sitting beside her searched for her hand and held it tight.

_You really are here. _His thumb grazed over her hand. _Never do that to me again… _his eyes never left her closed ones as he placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. The feeling of her warmth was just too much. Brushing off a strand of stray hair on her face, Hitsugaya slowly leaned in their lips so close to each other for him to feel her breath on his face.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," a female voice he recognized to belong to his vice captain called for him outside the room. "You are needed back for the celebration," the big bust vice captain continued as soon as her captain left the room.

Clearly, he was agitated for the interruption but he was also thankful at the same time. Matsumoto's intrusion made him regain his rational thought. His face felt very warm as he recalled what he was trying to do before his vice captain called for him. "Taichou, I'm sorry for interrupting I know how you two _missed _each other," his female companion made sure that he got what she was trying to say. "It's nothing like that," he said under his breath as his face grew into a bright shade of red making his vice captain roar with laughter.

The celebration was for the 1103rd year foundation of the central room 46 and to add to that was Kurosaki Ichigo's promotion to 5th squad captain. There were banners and colorful lights all around. Cheering and laughter were heard everywhere. It was like the battle hours ago did not happen at all.

"Oi, Toushiro…" a certain orange haired captain enthusiastically waved at him as they arrived. "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou," he corrected as they approached their group. "Sorry for making you girlfriend faint," Ichigo apologized while scratching the back of his head. "She's not my girl-," he was interrupted by as certain vice captain with spiky red hair "You're going to get it Ichigo! That's Hitsugaya-taichou's girl you beat up," by the sound of his voice he was clearly intoxicated. "As I was saying Hinamori's-," again he was cut off when his vice captain chirped "He's very protective of her not even letting other guys look at her at his presence but you on the other hand not only looked at her… you even laid a hand at her!" Matsumoto gulped down an entire gourd of wine. "Hinamori's not my girlfriend!" his patience snapped upon hearing his friends' teases and laughter.

There was moment of dumb struck silence. "She's not?" Renji was the first to react. "Taichou!" Matsumoto trapped her captain head in between her arm and bust. "What are you doing? Don't you know that Hinamori's more popular than me? If not for you being so close to her, almost half of the shinigamis here would ask her out. I don't know but apparently they like conservative cuteness than seductive beauty…" the rest of her complaints, he did not hear. He was too busy looking around to see who had heard his statement. They were of course delighted to hear him deny his relationship with the 5th squad vice captain.

Hinamori shot up with her entire body covered in sweat. Placing her hand instinctively on the site where she was once impaled, she tried to recover her breathing. The sunlight seeped through the gaps in between her closed windows and doors. Obviously, she slept through the entire night. Thought of her vice captain responsibilities made her jump out of bed to change quickly into her shinigami attire.

"Ohayo, Taichou-," Hinamori slid the door open without knocking only to find a certain short haired shinigami from the 13th squad sitting on her captain's desk as her captain kissed the girl roughly. Her eyes grew wide then "I'm so sorry for intruding!" she slammed the door shot as her heart raced after seeing their intimate exchange. _I was not aware that Captain's in a relationship with Kuchiki-san. _With a very flushed face, she walked away from the office with quick steps.

"Oi Renji, have you seen my vice captain?" Ichigo yelled at a certain red haired shinigami passing by. "Ah… she said she's going to the reiatsu lake to train… but she looked very distressed… what did you do?" Renji walked to his friend's side. "Eh… she saw something… er… never mind… where is this lake?" he tried to act normal while his face grew red.

"I'll take you there," the vice captain offered so he accepted. "Why is it called reiatsu lake?" the orange haired shinigami asked as they took off. "It where we train to balance our reiatsu," they came into a clearing in the middle of the wood to find a sparkling lake with Hinamori standing in the middle.

Her eyes were closed as she meditated. Under her feet was the undisturbed clear water of the lake. "This lake senses one's reiatsu… if you cannot balance your reiatsu properly…AH!" Renji looked away for a second only to find Ichigo walking towards his vice captain.

The water beneath his feet rippled then splashed. Next thing, he saw were waves devouring him whole. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the disturbance on the surface. "Ichigo!" she heard Renji yell as the waves lapped over a certain form. Hinamori ran to her Captain. Each step did not even make a ripple.

Sensing his spiritual imbalance, the lake sent the shinigami towards her center. With a splash, someone tugged at his collar and helped him swim up. He coughed for air as soon as they broke through the surface while the water were still dragging him down.

Hinamori jumped up and landed heavily on the shore with her captain on top of her. "Are you guys alright?!" Renji immediately asked the stupid question. "What happened?" the voice was strong, deep and confident. "Hitsugaya-taichou, this idiot stepped on the lake without knowing what it was," the red haired shinigami carried the very exhausted Ichigo to sit up.

"What was that?!" he was still coughing up water but he must know. "Idiot, that's the reiatsu lake… It senses one's spiritiual balance. If you cannot control your reiastu properly the lake will devour you whole but if you have already mastered to control you reiatsu the water wouldn't even stir," he explained to his wet friend.

"Through the years only your vice captain and a few other captain were able to stay on its surface for hours. Kenpachi-taichou couldn't even take a single step on it. It was as if the water has a life of its own. Look… her clothes are not even wet… indicating her mastery of her own reiatsu," the female vice captain with orange layered hair cocked her head towards his vice captain. True enough, while Ichigo was soaking wet, Hinamori's as dry as paper… not even a single drop of water on her clothes or body.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya approached the panting vice captain. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou," hearing this formality made his eyebrow raise. Never had she called him with that name even though he would scold her for calling him with his childhood nicknames or even if they were in the presence of the captain but why now?

Something felt wrong. She quickly stood up then looked west… "Kuchiki-san?" she didn't know why but she had this feeling that Rukia was in danger. "Ah about that," Ichigo interrupted her. "I'm sorry about what happened," her captain said in a hushed tone with a very red face. "No… it was my fault to begin with. I did not knock," she bowed then apologized formally.

"Your vice captain's your exact opposite," Renji walked over to them. "I ain't giving her to anybody," Ichigo playfully pulled Hinamori to his arms making Hitsugaya glare while Hinamori helplessly smiled.

Two hell butterflies perched on Matsumoto and Hinamori's finger. "Kuchiki-san's hurt," without waiting for the next words. Ichigo and Renji used shunpo to get to the 4th squad chambers.

_Was that a coincidence? _Hinamori taught of before she departed as well.

_A/N: Read and review please…_


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Stranger

Chapter 4: Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 4: Familiar Stranger**

_A/N: WAAAHHH!! I've been away for so long I almost forgot how to write bwahahaha XD this is the return of the come back. Give me time to adjust, okay? I'm still welcome, right? TT I miss your reviews… so make a good one for me. Read and review _(y)

The vice captain of the 5th squad was surprised to see her captain and the vice captain with long spiky red hair move with such speed. They were all using shunpo but Ichigo and Renji seemed to be leaving them behind with the speed they were showing. _Kuchiki-san is very lucky to have them. _Finally, the 4th squad quarters were on sight.

"Rukia!" the two said simultaneously as they landed on the doorstep of the 4th squad captain. The 10th squad captain, vice captain and Hinamori arrived seconds after Ichigo entered the quarters together with Renji. "She's going to be okay," a vice captain with short gray hair informed the three. "Isane… what happened to her?" the big busted vice captain inquired as they were directed to another room.

"She was ambushed… the enemy is still unknown but she was very lucky. Her reiatsu was almost completely gone when we found her. Other than that… she sustained only minor physical injuries," Isane served them tea as she retold the story. "Whoever the enemy was… it seems… it only wanted to send a message… a warning… of things to come," the captain with silver spiked hair said in a serious tone that made the others nod in agreement.

The wind was cold yet the sun shone brightly outside. _A warning… _the 5th squad vice captain stared at the blue sky as her thoughts wander. No one detected an unusual presence… if it was a hollow or anything connected to that… they would've sent back up to Rukia immediately but… no one, except for her, noticed a ripple of danger nearby. Whoever or whatever attacked Rukia didn't really plan on killing her… it just wanted to make its presence known and by the way things went… their enemy was successful in making a scene.

Her brown eyes stared at the hot tea, she was holding. Recalling the way she felt when she sensed something was off… it was as if… she felt something… or someone familiar. _That reiatsu…_ "Hinamori?" his deep voice broke her rail of thoughts. "H-hai," she stuttered for a reply as she struggled not to look directly into his marine green eyes. "Is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked worriedly seeing her distracted state. "N-No… nothing to worry about," she reassured him soon after she stood up and muttered something about seeing her captain.

"Hinamori," apparently, her captain found her first. "Kurosaki-taicho," she approached him. "How is Kuchiki-san?" the vice captain inquired as she stood beside the orange haired shinigami. "She's gonna be okay," Ichigo replied shortly but soon he followed up. "Hinamori…" he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Na…nani?" her chestnut brown eyes met his orange ones. "I'm sure… you felt something back then. I thought its was only me thinking too much but now I'm sure… that moment… you felt Rukia was in trouble… didn't you?" his grip grew tighter making her flinch.

Noticing her pain, Ichigo let her go while muttering an apology. "Taicho… the truth is…" Hinamori lightly bit her lower lip… a habit she developed when she's in a pinch. "Why is it that you're the only one who sensed something's wrong?" the orange haired captain asked. "I don't know… it's just coincidence maybe," his vice captain tried to reason out. "Hinamori…" he looked at her again. "Next time, you sense that same feeling… tell me immediately…" Hinamori returned his strong gaze "Is that an order?" she asked immediately. "Yes," Ichigo finally concluded.

In a matter of days, Rukia was back to her usual self, again bickering with Renji and Ichigo. Her memory was erased according to the 4th Squad captain and they decided to end it at that. Her captain was also back to his usual work-skipping self too. "Taicho?" the 5th squad vice captain scoured the grounds to search for her captain.

With her once pinned up hair now released into an elegant wavy style, each of the shinagami she passed by unconsciously turned their head to take another glimpse at her graceful beauty. Turning into the corner, she caught a sight of a certain captain having a lively conversation with his big busted vice captain. Involuntarily, something inside her ached but she quickly brushed it away as she continued to search for her captain… trying hard as much as possible, not to notice the 10th squad captain.

"Now that she's back, you should trap her in your arms and say the words _I like you_," Matsumoto hugged her captain in between her breasts as she imitated his voice. "What the hell are you doing?" Histugaya struggled out of her grasp and recovered his composure. "Mitte, mitte it's Hinamori-fukutaicho," one of the inferior shinigami said to his other companion as they gazed at the 5th squad vice captain walking by with her head held high, her hair playing with the breeze and her chestnut eyes holding a confident gaze.

The captain with marine green eyes was also caught speechless as he gaped at his childhood friend. "Hinamori-chan," the loud call of his vice captain woke him up from his daze. His voice caught in his throat at her eyes met with his momentarily then looked at the loud woman beside him. The 5th squad vice captain replied with a respectful smile and a polite bow then continued her search.

Something… an odd feeling from her gut was eating her alive as she saw the two together. It felt like her stomach was doing sommetsaults and something was squeezing her heart. Her feet involuntarily stopped as her mind tried comprehend what was the reason for the feeling she's having. Like a switch that was turned on, her senses jumped as she sensed the same feeling she had when they were at the lake. Looking northeast, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she muttered "Renji," immediately, she used shunpo.

As she was about to leave the soul society's inner courts, she caught sight of her captain with Rukia. "Taicho!" she called from the rooftop. The orange haired shinigami's reaction turned serious upon seeing the look on his vice captain's eyes. _She felt it again eh. _Without waiting for her captain's reaction, she continued to ran towards the place where _she _thinks the red haired shinigami is. Ichigo without second thought followed her leaving Rukia clueless.

A clearing below, revealed a certain shinigami using the last ounce of his reiatsu to fight his shadow-like enemies. "Renji!" Ichigo jumped into the scene releasing his bankai in the process. As Hinamori was about to do the same, the shadow-like figure attacked her from behind.

The release of Renji and Ichigo's bankai didn't go unnoticed by the soul society. Immediately, they sent the other captains and their vice captains as support. Leading the way was the 10th squad captain together with his vice captain. _Momo… please be safe. _

"Snap, Tobiume!" the number of their enemies weren't dwindling. As much as she was trying not to exert too much reiatsu, the situation was calling for it… she just can't help it. _I just hope I can hold it a little while longer. _ According to the 4th squad captain, releasing too much reiatsu might bring **fatal** consequences.

Sensing a very familiar presence, she went to the distant south of the battlefield. Upon arriving, she saw a shinigami solely fighting off his the shadows. Aiding the shinigami with dark green hair and silver eyes, she made her way beside him and fought side by side. The number of their enemies lethally grew as the two's reiatsu began to decline. As the battle continued, Hinamori began to release more than enough reiatsu upon instinct she reached for something on her back.

"Whoah," the shinigami voiced out his amusement while fighting his enemies. A short curved blade similar to a falchion materialized in her hand. "Another soul slayer eh?" he kicked away his attackers as he watched her fight.

Her vision was growing blurry, her strength was fading fast… last thing she heard was the voice of the 10th squad captain calling her childhood name.

"MOMO!!" seeing the 5th squad captain faint in the middle of the battlefield. Without second thought, Hitsugaya released his Ice Bankai. The unknown shinigami's silver eyes glared at the captain as he caught Hinamori just in time to catch her. Moments after, the shadows retreated. Her second soul slayer dematerialized as soon as she lost consciousness. "MOMO!!" he held her unmoving body close.

"I told her not to use too much reiatsu," the 4th squad captain with a long braid in front approached them. Hitsugaya's marine-green eyes widened in shock as he saw Hinamori's body beginning to become transparent.

"I can't do anything about it," Unohana-taicho looked away as the other death gods approached the scene. "Oi…" the orange haired captain was about to approach but was then stopped by Renji.

"You can't leave me again," Hitsugaya muttered as he kissed her cold lips. The others watched as Hinamori's body began to turn back into its usual state. "Amazing, Hitsugaya-taicho was able to pass his reiatsu to Hinamori-fukutaicho. It just can't be done," the 4th squad captain said in awe.

A minute ago her entire body felt like ice now… she feels she's on fire. Her eyes slowly opened to see his handsome face so close to hers. "Shiro-chan?" she said in a tne only Hitsugaya heard.

"Momo," relief flooded his features as the woman in his arms opened her eyes and all the more when she called her by his childhood name. The others watched the romantic scene silently trying so hard not to intrude but…

"Nihao!" Hinamori's eyes weakly turned to the person right beside them. "Who are you?" Apparently, the 10th squad captain wasn't so amused by the strange shinigami's intrusion. Without much effort, Hitsugaya carried Hinamori in his arms as he walked away from the green haired Shinigami. "The name's Zero," the 10th squad captain glared at the hand that gripped his shoulder. It was only then did the others notice that the shinigami who called himself Zero is wearing a captain's overcoat.

"You're… you're a captain?!" Matsumoto yelled as she pointed her finger at him rudely.

_A/N: read and review… oh by the way… Zero is my original character. _


	5. Chapter 5: Naomi

Chapter 5: Naomi

**Chapter 4: Naomi**

_Little Falcon:__ Hahahaha, yes, as usual I'm always late. I'm sorry. Hey have you guys watched the second movie Bleach? It's so cool! Read and review please…Hang on to something._

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

_Promotions:__ Please visit my profile to vote for my polls and also visit my homepage __littlefalcon04.__ or add me up on your YM account if you have one. __ I would love to talk to you guys once in a while XD_

"Kagami Zero, captain of the new captain of the 3rd squad," his silver eyes reflected the 10th squad captain that was carrying the unconscious shinigami. "Hitsugaya, Toushiro, captain of the 10th squad," he returned the new captain's glare as he fully faced him.

"If you're really a captain, why didn't you release your bankai? Why would you wait for Hinamori to help you?" the orange hair 5th squad captain stepped up to also break the building tension between the two but the arrogant smirk made by the 3rd squad captain hit a nerve. "You intended for Hinamori to help you," Hitsugaya's grip on the lady shinigami's shoulder tightened a bit. "Shiro-chan… stop it," Hinamori weakly mumbled to his chest.

"Enough!" everyone looked at the lady captain that just arrived with her vice captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou, get Hinamori-fukutaichou to our quarters. Your 'introductions' can be continued later," Unohana-taichou made it specifically clear that the conversation was over. "I'll see you later then," Zero tried to touch the weak shinigami but Hinamori flinched immediately as if she was burned. After giving a sharp glare and brushing the 3rd captain grip away, the captain with white spiky hair turned around and did as he was told.

"Momo…" his marine green eyes' cold ferocity dissolved when his gaze traveled to the woman he was holding. "Are you okay?" his steps were quick yet light, making sure that she wouldn't feel any discomfort. As their eyes meet, the 5th squad vice captain averted her gaze with the last ounce of her strength.

_Flashback_

Soon after releasing her second soul slayer, it was as if something sucked out her reiatsu in a flash. Her limbs felt like they were chained and her lungs felt like something was squeezing them slowly. Despite her condition, she tried her best to fight back the numerous hollow that came her way. Her cloudy vision only made her see the curved blade she summoned out of nothing a while ago.

"Hinamori!!" everything was so chaotic yet his voice was so clear. The 10th squad captain was worried and he was not afraid to show it. Without rational thought, she took her eyes away from the hollow that was about to lung at her then to the white haired captain that was hovering above them.

The last thing she saw was the 10th squad captain's worried eyes until everything went blank. Her fingertips began to feel cold… the feeling crawl painfully slow from her toes to her heart. Her ears could hear her heartbeat starting to weaken and her breathing became very difficult.

_Is this what it feels like when you're dying? _Hinamori heard her own voice ask. _I must've used up all my reiatsu. Unohana-taichou will be disappointed in me. Kurosaki-taichou too, I just started serving him after all… and also… _

"You CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!" another voice she knew all too well echoed in her head. _You're… _instantly, the cold lonely feeling dissolved as she felt the intoxicating warmth on her lips that immediately spread throughout her entire body giving her a bit of strength enough to open her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes, it occurred to her that she was not surprised to see the person that owns those warm lips. Unconsciously with her weakened state, she had the energy to raise her hand and touch his face to make sure that he was real.

_End of Flashback_

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou," his heart felt like it was crushed for a moment then was released upon hearing her call him so distantly again. The darkness of the night was swallowed by the brilliant moonlight above as the 10th squad captain jumped mid air to rooftop effortlessly.

"Why are you being like this, Momo?" his voice was always so composed and so deep every time he speaks but this time… his tone was shaking… almost broken. His eyes remained fastened of the woman as his jade eyes narrowed and his grip tightened.

Her silence hurt more than an actual reply. _I can't be like this Shiro-chan… I've doubted you… I even pointed my sword at you. Everything we had… was broken... at that very moment. I will hurt you again, I just know it… and when that happens… _Hinamori was so deep in thought that she never realized that she was gripping Hitsugaya's robes tightly and that her eyes began to form tears.

"Momo…" his gentle voice woke her up from her trance. It was only then did she realize that they were already in the 4th squad quarters and that she was crying. Quickly brushing away her tears with the back of her hand, she told the white haired captain to put her down.

Reluctantly, Hitsugaya laid her down on the clinic bed. "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou." She repeated her thanks without looking at him. Sitting on the bed, he looked at her distant yet mesmerizing eyes.

The moonlight crept from the open window and to their spot. His hand tenderly brushed the stray strand of hair on her face, tipped her chin to make her face him then gradually leaned in.

She felt his warm breath on her cheeks as he placed his forehead on top of hers. By the time she caught sight of his mesmerizing green orbs, she knew she was lost.

"I love you, Hinamori Momo," this was the last thing she heard when his lips brushed over hers. Withdrawing a little, he gazed into her chestnut brown eyes.

The moment she felt his lips again, she realized how much she had missed him… how much she had longed for him… how much she needed him… and what she would give just to bring back time… to the time when she had never even thought of hurting him. Her tears returned as she voiced out "Shiro-chan," her voice was trembling and was almost inaudible but that was all Hitsugaya needed to hear.

Hearing her call his childhood name with her broken voice was more than enough to make him crush her lips with his. Her scent plagued his senses as his lips merged with hers. Their kiss was rough and passionate. It contained all of their feelings- apologies, gratitude and confessions melded within that sensual exchange.

His thumb gently pushed her chin to allow him to taste her further. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue enter her mouth but soon after she began to imitate his actions as well. The need for air broke them apart but that did not stop the white haired captain from kissing her.

"Momo…_kiss…_ Momo…_kiss…_ Momo…_kiss…_ Momo…_kiss_" Hinamori delightfully entertained his antics. "Shiro-chan," her tears disappeared upon feeling his kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him for another sweet kiss.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," a familiar voice from the other side of the door interrupted. "Matsumoto, what is it?" his forehead placed on hers as he still stole short kisses from the 5th squad vice captain as he conversed with his vice captain. "The Commander-in-Chief, Yamato-taichou summons you," Matsumoto reported.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked at each other and smiled. "Stay here, I'll be back," he whispered so close to her ear that she almost felt his lips. With an energetic nod and a sweet smile, she replied "Alright." Seeing this, he pulled her in for another passionate exchange that lasted for a few minutes.

After a while of waiting, Matsumoto heard the door open to reveal her captain. "Hmmm…" being her usual self… she wore that malicious smile as she approached her captain. The smile on her captain's face was one she had never seen for a long while… ever since the 5th squad vice captain fell unconscious. "What did you guys do?" her captain tried to fight back an incoming blush in reaction but did not say a word.

Leading the way to the 1st captain's main quarters, "Why is Yamato-taicho calling for me?" Hitsugaya tried to change the topic to a more reasonable one. "I don't know as well… all I know is that every captain and vice captain of each squad was summoned… well except for Hinamori-fukutaicho and the others badly injured during the fight a while ago," his big busted vice captain replied. _That means… 'he'll' be there… _The 10th squad captain's eyes narrowed upon remembering the arrogant 'new' captain of the 3rd squad.

As she lightly touched her swollen lips, she smiled like a child who had just eaten something sweet. Her senses jumped immediately upon feeling someone else in the room. "Who's there?!" she immediately held her soul slayer as she scanned her dark surroundings.

The clouds blocked the moonlight making the large quiet room even darker. Cold sweat trickled from her head as she realized her current state. _This is not good… I'm in no condition to fight… I don't even know if I could call out my soul slayer… _throwing the covers away, she jumped out of bed only to have her knees give up on her.

Using her sheathed sword as support, Hinamori tried to get up. Her long brown hair was a mess, her body still ached from the battle, her breathing was still difficult and her reiatsu was still unstable but she tried to stand and unsheathe her sword.

"Was he a good kisser?" that person was so close to her that she felt his breath on the neck of her neck as he whispered. It made her skin crawl immediately. _I've felt this reiatsu before…_ her instincts kicked in, the vice captain abruptly turned around only to feel the enemy's cold blade on her neck.

"I missed you so much… Naomi…" Upon hearing the name, Hinamori's eyes widened in shock as the man stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

_Little Falcon:__ This is where the mushiness begin bwahahaha. Oh there's a petition to turn this into lemon? What do you guys think? I'm okay either way… just let me know what you want… _


	6. Chapter 6: Reason for Doubt

**Chapter 6: Reasonable Doubt**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao, minna-san!!! Yes, you're not hallucinating it's an update!!! Viper, my laptop, was brought back from the fields of obsoleteness therefore here I am writing again!!! Well, if you were visiting my homepage time and again you would know the reason why I wasn't updating and all. Okay, too much talk, here we go… Read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her eyes snapped open and immediately she looked around the room as her hand felt for her soul slayer nearby. _What just happened?! _The mark left by the cold blade on her throat was there. _So it wasn't a dream… _but why is she asleep just now?

The fifth squad vice captain never let her guard down even as she forced herself to remember the rest of what happened. Her forehead creased in deep thought. _Why can't I remember that person's face? _There is one thing, however, that she can recall so clearly- that person called her by another name… _**Naomi**_.

While in the first squad headquarters, everyone assembled as ordered by the commander-chief, Yamamoto. Still the spot for the third squad's captain remains empty even though, their captain did make a flashy appearance in the battle a while ago.

_CLACK!!! _The sound of a wooden staff hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Everyone stood still and faced their superior. An old man with a very long beard yet bald head began to talk about this morning's incident. The 10th squad's captain, Hitsugaya, as well as the others wondered why the 3rd squad captain who introduced himself as Kagami Zero wasn't present or even introduced.

"Kurosaki-taicho!" Yamamoto called the attention of the orange haired captain, who at that moment was pretty pre-occupied with thoughts about Kagami Zero as well.

"Hai?" Ichigo answered automatically.

"You and your fuku-taicho, was the first to arrive in the scene where Abarai Renji was being attacked. How did you know that fuku-taicho, Abarai, was in danger when not even one of us here detected anything wrong?" the old man's beady eyes squinted dangerously as if waiting for the right time to strike.

_Why is Kagami Zero still not mentioned? _5th squad captain, Kurosaki Ichigo, answered almost immediately. "It was only coincidence. Hinamori and I were just on our way to the Reiatsu Lake when we saw Renji in trouble," his tone was so casual it almost sounded rude but Yamamoto did not mind. There was a pregnant pause after his short reply.

_Flashback_

_"Taicho, I promise I will let you know when I feel that someone is in trouble again but you have to promise me that you must never let anyone know that I can sense when something's wrong," Hinamori's brown eyes pleaded._

_"Alright, but why?" _

_"I still don't know. But I intend to find out… and fast. Please let me handle it from there, Taicho," his vice captain bowed so low Ichigo, being Ichigo, was left with no choice but to agree. _

_End of Flashback_

"Nice timing then," a male voice from the outside interrupted the silence. Hitsugaya's marine green eyes narrowed upon knowing who it is. "I'm sorry I'm late," the doors slid slowly open to reveal a shinigami with the 3rd squad captain's haori. He has unruly dark green hair and unusual silver eyes. There was a childish smile plastered on his handsome face that made him look like a charming teenager.

"Most of you already know but to those who doesn't. This is Kagami Zero. He'll be the captain of the 3rd squad from now on," the first squad's fuku-taicho stepped forward to announce then returned to his original position behind his captain.

Kagami's eyes lazily wandered through each of the captains, pausing briefly at Hitsugaya, and then continued till the end. "Yoroshiku," his smile grew wider like a kid shown to an amusement park.

The sound of water elegantly flowing beneath her feet was calming. _This is not the Soul Society. _The bleached stone walls, imperial walkway and even the air itself was different, heavy and difficult… yet it was familiar.

The fishes swam leisurely under the small bridge she was standing on. Her clear image mirrored in the crystal waters- wearing a beautiful kimono and a sparkling tiara. _What joys does this place hold? _A voice said… it was a little later that she realized that that was her own.

Gradually, darkness covered everything until she can no longer see her hands in front of her eyes. _What joys does this place hold? _She heard herself ask again then it felt like the ground she was standing on disappear. In an endless oblivion, she fell.

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up. Sweat trickled from her forehead as she recalled her dream. It was no stranger to her. She was very familiar of it… no it wasn't a dream… it was a memory.

The moon bathed her in its luminescent glow as she sat wide awake on the roof top. Sleep no longer sounds enticing after having your dreams confuse you more than it comforts you.

"What's happening to me?" her long wavy hair played with the night breeze as she let her thoughts wander. Things seems so much simpler before… before she 'almost' died. A part of her did 'die' but she seems to have survived that death.

"Can't sleep?" her train of thoughts was cut short by the intruder. He stepped out from the darkness and approached her so casually.

"I don't want to sleep," Hinamori replied as her hands slowly gripped her katana. "What do you want, Kagami-taicho?" she was already used to his reiatsu so even though she didn't see his face she was absolutely positive it was him. His reiatsu was somehow unique after all.

"Whoa, you are the first to call me by that title. It makes me a little embarrassed," his tone was so relaxed; she was tempted to lay her guard down. But something told her that if ever she did she'll be in trouble. Leisurely, he approached the sitting shinigami.

"Why are you so tensed, Hinamori fuku-taicho?" his silver eyes reflected her stiff form as he stood beside her under the moonlight. The strong grip on her katana did not go unnoticed it seemed. "Do you think I'll attack you or something?" Kagami pressed on without gaining a proper reply.

_Yes. _Hinamori answered immediately in her head yet she kept her mouth shut and her façade up. _His stance looks as if he's not here to do anything wrong. Why IS he here anyway? _Keeping those questions in her mind, she slowly stood up and turned away. "I'll be taking my-," she was about to say but.

"… you always did like the full moon," the 3rd captain interrupted her with an unusual opinion. _How… how did he know? Was it that obvious? Impossible… only Shiro-chan knows that I like full moons… he must be jumping to conclusions. _But his almost luminescent eyes held the truth she was trying so hard to deny. _This man… this man knows me well._ She can no longer ignore the familiar feeling she felt since they first met and now this.

"You… who are you? Why do you think so know so much about me?" it was not a friendly inquiry. Her voice held a sharpness that no man can fail to notice… it was a threat…you need to answer… NOW!

"Think?! You've got it all wrong Hinamori _**fuku-taicho**_," he spat out her title like it was something disgusting. The luminescent glow in his eyes disappeared together with the moonlight covered by the dark clouds. "Among everyone here… **I'm the one who knows you best**," with those words he withdrew his sword in a flash.

_What did he just say?!_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long delay. I've been hooked on another anime lately so… please forgive me. Read and review still okay?! _


	7. Chapter 7: Clash of Memories

**Chapter 7: Clash of Memories**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao! Yes! It's me the always-late writer. And no, I'm not dead…yet. Hopefully, not for a very long time hahaha. Did you miss me? Read and review just like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_What did he just say?!_

Upon reflex, the threatened shinigami also withdrew her blade to defend. Roof tiles below their feet scattered as their swords met in an awesome collision. The gentle breeze before began to turn into violent gusts while the moon was still hiding behind the dark clouds.

As expected, the reiatsu on the 3rd squad captain's strike was overwhelming if Hinamori was even 1% out of shape she would've been overpowered. "What the hell are you doing, Kagami-taicho?" she asked in a calm tone despite the tiles peeling from the roof and the blades in between their bodies. "Surely, you know that everyone will be wide awake upon feeling the clash of our reiatsu?" Mentally, she hoped help would come quick. _I don't think I can hold him off. The difference in our levels is too great. _

His silver eyes narrowed. His arrogant smirk appeared, making Hinamori nervous. _What's next? _Her hands shook trying to hold her katana against his while Kagami on the other hand was just using his left arm to guard.

Then it happened- her entire body was wracked with excruciating pain but what's worse is that her head felt almost near to exploding. It was as if she forgot to breathe all together. The last thing she saw was the painful look in his silver eyes. The last she heard was his soft tone… "Naomi," until everything shut down.

_"Naomi," she slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the same voice. She found herself standing in front of a clear pond wearing a traditional kimono. Her hair was long and straight but her face was still the same. Her body began to walk even though she did not want to. It was as if she was looking through the other side of a one-way mirror. Sakura petals danced in the air together with the breeze. _

_"Naomi," her body turned around towards the source of the call. __**That's…Kagami-taicho. **__He was wearing the archery uniform but his face, his hair… everything was exactly like him. "So, this is where you were," the charming smile he made surprised Hinamori. His soft tone and the loving look in his silver eyes confused her more. __**What is going on?**_

___In his silver eyes, she saw her reflection return his smile. "I thought you were busy," it was her voice but not her will. As she closed the distance in between them, Kagami met her half way and wrapped his arms around her with a satisfied sigh. _

_"What could be more important than my fiancée?" _

"Hinamori-fuku taicho!" she snapped her eyes open hearing the call from behind her door. _Was everything a dream? _Confused, she tried to recall everything but the urgent voice outside demanded audience.

"What is it?" she replied as she got out of bed.

"Kurosaki-taicho needs you," her subordinate quickly answered.

"I'll be right there," Hinamori changed as quickly as she could even though her mind was in complete chaos. Getting out of her room, she was surprised as to how many people were already awake despite the sun not even half raised.

Her attention was caught by the sight of her captain on top of one of their towers. Immediately, she made her way to his side. "Taicho," she greeted him politely with a formal bow then turned to the scene before them.

All remnants of sleep vanished as she saw the half-destroyed roof lying in front of them. _This was where… _

"The battle took place last night. I can't believe I didn't feel a single damn thing," the always care-free captain of the 5th squad voiced his agitation. "Did you feel anything strange last night?" he turned his orange head to his vice captain.

Blood was draining from her face. She didn't need a mirror to know that. As she heard her captain's inquiry, she swallowed involuntarily. "No. Nothing. Didn't anyone saw what happened?" she tried to compose herself best way she can.

Convinced that Hinamori's reaction was only normal to the situation, Ichigo replied "A scout saw this scene then reported to me. What the hell just happened?"

"That's what we would like to ask," the voice of an old man from behind them didn't surprise the two. Ichigo and Hinamori turned around to bow in respect before the commander-general and the rest of the 13 squad captain together with their vice captains.

Her blood froze upon meeting his cold gaze for a moment. It was like being in his presence alone was suffocating. She HAD to avert her eyes. It took all of her strength just to do that. Thankfully, the battered roof gave her an excuse to look away.

As Kurosaki-taicho religiously reported everything, Hinamori stared openly at the cold battlefield. Something caught her eye. Instinctively, she walked towards the scene and knelt on one knee. Her hands touched the slashes on the ground as she recalled how EACH AND EVERY damage was made.

"Hinamori-fuku taicho," Captain Yamamoto's always calm tone called. Rising to her feet she turned around and bowed. "Your skills in sensing and controlling reiatsu if one of the finest, what more can you tell us," everyone was listening but unbelievably her confusion overwhelmed her nervousness.

"Like Kurosaki-taicho, I felt nothing that night. Not even a wavering reiatsu. But I can tell you that the battle was only between two death gods… of high level," she was not lying. Even if she was not the very person who _did _the damage every physical evidence speaks the truth. "The slashes were made each after the other in the same manner if one would strike or defend. It's still unclear as to _how_ the encounter happened without alarming anyone but I suspect they used a barrier to perform their silent battle. Everything is of course my opinion," she concluded expertly impressing some of the captains.

"Well said," the commander-general turned his eyes to the scene.

"This barrier you speak of, in the Soul Society there is such a barrier that would block reiatsu but not the _sound _of battle itself. It simply can not be done. However, if YOU, Hinamori- fuku taicho- being one of the most gifted kidou users, were the one in that battle… can it be done?" Hinamori was mentally taken back hearing the 12th captain's curious inquiry.

Her voice wouldn't come out even though she wanted so much to defend herself. "Enough! Are you accusing Hinamori?" her confusion, fear and panic dissolved upon seeing him stand before her, shielding her against the 12th captain malicious eyes and the 3rd captain's cold gaze.

His marine green eyes narrowed threateningly as he stepped in front of her. From the very beginning, he understood her unstable state but still she composed herself pretty well. Her display of confidence as while ago impressed him but as soon as she heard Mayuri's words, she broke like a fragile glass but still she kept her strong façade. Everything was visible in HIS eyes and he simply CANNOT keep quiet as she was being interrogated like a criminal she is not.

"This discussion is over. There will be no accusations or interrogations done until further investigation is performed," the 1st Squad captain vanished in thin air followed by the others, leaving Kurosaki, Hinamori, Hitsugaya and his fuku taicho- Matsumoto.

"Arigato," she muttered in a low tone before she too vanished even before Hitsugaya can turn around.

That night, Hinamori sat in the middle of the broken roof. As she closed her eyes, the event that took place on that same place replayed in her head. _Just…what the hell is happening? _In her mind, she saw how the 3rd squad captain's silver eyes glared at Hitsugaya as he stood protectively in front of her. Her skin crawled feeling his seething anger undetected by everyone except for her. She snapped her eyes open as those menacing silver eyes turned to her.

"Don't you think you're overworking?" his soothing presence was surprising yet not unwelcome.

He always had that effect on him. Whenever she was in his presence, it was as if every problem in the world has a simple, attainable solution. The moonlight made his silver hair almost shimmer and his green eyes almost luminescent.

"What are you doing here, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori smiled as she slowly rose.

"I knew you would be here," Hitsugaya can't help but smile as he heard her call him that. It was always 'Hitsugaya-taicho' in public but when it was only the two of them that was when she calls him 'Shiro-chan'.

The mere sight of his smile made her lose all her defenses. Without second thought, she ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest as if fearing he would disappear.

At first, he was taken back by her bold actions. Thinking that it was because of Mayuri's false accusations that shook her up, he wound his arms around her protectively- comforting her without any words.

In the shadows of a nearby tower, a pair of silver eyes reflected the couple under the moonlight. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists till it bled. "Naomi…"

Finally regaining her composure, she lifted her eyes and tried to smile. "I'm sorry for being like this,"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Hitsugaya tipped her chin to let their lips meet in a gentle exchange. Her arms wandered from his chest to his nape while his caressed her slender waist.

_Shiro-chan, I'm scared. I don't know what's dream from reality anymore. I don't know how can I begin to explain what's happening because I'm not even sure if its real. And now I'm even afraid to sleep… because I'm terrified that if I wake up… you'll no longer be there because you were never real._

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes! Another update! Read and review please!!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Forbidden Recall

**Chapter 8:Forbidden Recalls**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes! Another update! Hooray for caffeine! Read and review like always!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her long wavy hair played with the gentle wind as she made her way to his office. Even before the sun completely rise, the 5th squad vice captain was on her was to her captain's office. _I gave him my word to tell him everything I know… _

"Kurosaki-taichou?" Hinamori knocked lightly on the door before sliding it open. An empty room greeted her as she entered. With a sigh, she left the office and walked off to find her captain. Kurosaki Ichigo is a very stubborn captain but he is never late. _He must be out investigating the roof again. _

All her actions even her breathing stopped abruptly as she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching her. The blood in her veins almost froze as right before her stood the very man she didn't want to see.

His silver eyes focused on her stiff form as she stood before him almost like a statue. "Ohayo, Hinamori-fukutaicho," the 3rd squad captain smiled at her, which added to her confusion.

"O…ohayo, Kagami-taichou," her reply was short and formal. It was all that she could do in spite of her confusion. This was the first time that Kagami called her Hinamori. From her very first memory of him, he always called her by the name 'Naomi,' a name she was somehow familiar to.

"If you're looking for Kurosaki-taichou he's with Kuchiki-san in the 13th quarters I guess," the smile on his face just won't go away. For some unknown reason, it irritated her.

"A…Arigato," their blades met just recently and they are the only ones who know of this but now he acts as if nothing happened. _Is he trying to act normal? _After making her bow, she was about to pass by the captain when he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"You still failed to remember me after our blades met, Naomi?" his voice was sad yet threatening. His grip tightened painfully around her arm as she pulled her closer. His eyes reflecting her perplexed state.

"You mean those illusions you created in my head?" she said half-heartedly as she tried to pry her arm away but to no avail.

"Illusions?" his face leaned to closer to hers, she could almost feel his breath on her cheeks. "Tell me when you saw those _illusions_ was there never a feeling of familiarity? A feeling that you know somewhere at the back of your mind that that event really happened," his words cut sharp yet true. Hinamori was unable to move after hearing that.

A smirk appeared on Kagami's face as the vice captain no longer showed any signs of struggle. He inched his face closer to hers until. "Kagami-taichou!" someone called from the distant right.

His voice woke her up from her trance. Immediately, she pulled her arm away and faced the 10th squad captain that was marching right up to them. "Hitsugaya-taichou," Kagami stepped in front of the vice captain as he greeted him.

"Kagami-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, is something wrong here?" he maintained his formal tone but his marine green eyes were only focused on the girl that was being shielded by the 3rd squad captain.

"It was nothing, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kagami-taichou was just asking something about the incident yesterday," the fukutaicho stepped out of the other captain's shadow and into Toushiro's presence. "Kagami-taichou was about to leave too. Right, Taichou?"

His silver eyes glared at her as she left his side and chose his. This however didn't go unnoticed by the other captain. In order to shield Hinamori from his eyes, Hitsugaya blocked his line of vision. His green eyes narrowing dangerously upon meeting his gaze. Without a word, Kagami turned his back and left.

"Don't put on such a scary face, Shiro-chan. Its still to early," Hinamori beamed at him now that they are all alone.

"Momo," he felt the need to feel her near so he pulled her into his arms. "Don't let yourself be alone with that guy," he whispered into her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent.

_Can Shiro sense Kagami's true intent? _Her mind wandered carelessly as she wandered the halls in search of her missing captain. _Tell me when you saw those illusions was there never a feeling of familiarity? A feeling that you know somewhere at the back of your mind that that event really happened. _Kagami's words replayed over and over in her head.

Her thoughts gone mute when she saw the person she was looking for aside from her Captain. "Unohana-taichou," she ran to her side as she greeted.

The 4th squad captain stopped walking as she heard the fukutaichou call. "Hinamori-fukutaichou, what is it?"

"If I'm not bothering you, can I have a moment with you?" Hinamori was still reluctant about this but she had no choice. She can't ask Hitsugaya because he'll just end up questioning her on and on, she can't ask her captain because she knows more than him because he's a ryoka. The best choice was the 4th squad captain who knows a lot about these kind of things.

"Sure, how can I help you?" there was no one around so she decided it would be okay to talk by the corridor overlooking the cherry blossoms.

"When the blades of death gods meet sometimes the memories they shared are replayed… it's called synchronization am I right?" she leaned on the wooden railings as the petals dance in the air.

"It's a famous theory but I've heard it happen," the female captain answered honestly.

"What if these memories… are about not of being in the soul society?" the wind stopped as if it too was waiting for the answer.

"When a person dies all his memories are deleted and is reborn here in the soul society. I have not heard of even one soul regaining memories of his previous life. That would be torture for the person to remember even a bit of who he was…"

"Why?"

"When you're living a different life and your mind is plagued by a familiar memory, you try so hard to remember the rest you forget about your current life. In the end, that person will only have that small memory… never remembering anything else because there is nothing else to recall everything… is deleted,"

Her chestnut brown eyes mirrored the wind recalling her blow as the petals scattered yet again.

"But I think that if a person is able to remember something from his past life… then that would only mean that… it's something so important…something that holds the strongest emotion he ever felt his entire life that even death itself can not cleanse that moment away from his heart. That is of course my opinion, though," Unohana-taichou stared at Hinamori who just muttered her thanks and left.

_That scene was no lie. It was no illusion. It was a memory. My memory… and his…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review, okay?_


	9. Chapter 9: Untamed Technique

**Chapter 9: Untamed Technique**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I regrettably inform my dear readers that I will be busy this month but I will try my best to update whenever I can so please read and review. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

How many nights has it been since her dreams were haunted by those memories she still failed to remember? _I lost count already. _She hugged her knees closer. Moonlight bathed the 5th squad fuku-taicho's tiny form that was sitting on the wide rooftop.

"If you're going to watch the moon, you should invite me as well," a voice she knew like her own heartbeat said from behind. The 10th squad's white overcoat landed on her shoulders as the captain sat quietly beside her.

A weak smile appeared on her radiant face as she placed her head on top of his broad shoulder. "Ne Shiro-chan, to never wake up from a dream or to never dream at all, which one will you choose?" her chestnut brown eyes were watching the distant nothingness as she waited for his reply.

His marine green eyes watched her unmoving form. "I don't need to be a genius to know you're not okay but I won't demand you tell me what's bothering you…" Hinamori turned to look into his honest gaze. "I just wish... that you tell me… if there's something I can do. I don't want to feel this helpless especially when it concerns you," his eyes were pleading. It was heartbreaking.

Her hand gently caressed his cheek. "Then stay… stay with me… until the night ends at last," her words were barely audible whispers as her lips hovered closely against his then finally meeting in a passionate exchange.

Tobiume and Hyourimaru sat together in the corner of the room as the 10th squad's haori landed silently on the floor.

The fukutaicho whispered his name into his ear as his hand caressed her breasts while his lips sucked deliciously her neck. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his white hair as his hand wandered into her robe and came into contact with her skin.

Her robe fell seductively below her shoulders as his lips began their painstakingly slow conquest to her bosom. As his lips enclosed on her taunted peak, she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning. The liquid heat that surrounded drove her senses into a delirium.

Her hands fumbled to remove his robe as well. His muscles instantly rippled with her gentle touch and made the 10th squad captain groan impatiently while grinding his hips against hers. The feel of his arousal against her growing heat made her body arch reflexively.

As his mouth busied itself with her other peak, his hand forcefully pulled the sash that held her hakama (wide pants paired with the robe). His fingers trembled as they came in contact with her silky folds. Feeling her so ready for him made him unbearably painful.

Hinamori had to cover her mouth with her hand just to choke back her whimpers as his fingers explored her entrance. Sweat beaded the bodies as their silent moan and groans incorporated.

"Shiro…I… take me… make me yours…now," she said in between her low cries of pleasure.

He wanted to take his time more but hearing her say that and the overwhelming desire to be one with her took his rationality away.

For a moment, he moved back to look at the goddess lying beautifully naked and waiting for him. As she extended her arms, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. One word flashed in his head. _Mine. _

His tongue drowned her cry as he penetrated her slowly. For what seemed to be the longest time, he waited until she adjusted to his size then he began to move. With each pull he felt emptiness and with each thrust he felt ecstasy. The feel of her tight inner muscles lightly pulling his manhood almost drove him to the edge but he still kept his cool.

As her pain turned into pleasure, she started to meet his thrust halfway. Her hands caressed his muscled back goading him to go on.

"Shi-ro…" her vision was turning white as she felt close to something unreal. Her senses feeling nothing but him alone. His powerful thrusts pushing her to insanity little by little.

She was close… he could tell as he felt her walls gradually tightening around his member. He was too… with her silent moans and fleeting touches she was driving him mad.

As his thrusts became quicker and deeper, Hinamori gripped his shoulder so tight her nails dug into his skin. "Shi…Shiro…" she felt herself gave way. Her toes curling in ecstasy of her release.

"Momo," the pain done by her grip only added to his need. As her walls constricted, he buried his head in her neck and released his seed. Laying a claim on her- marking her as his and his alone.

The sun was barely rising when she opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyes were focused on the white haired captain as he took his sword from the corner of the room. His marine green eyes gazed at her gently as he sat on the bed and pulled her in for a lengthy kiss. "Good morning, Momo," his lips still sending butterfly kisses on her face.

"Good morning, Shiro," the fukutaicho chuckled at his actions.

"I have to go back. I'll see you later okay?" there was a reluctant look in his face that made him look adorable. She watched as he left her room quietly. That night, her dreams were normal for the first time in what seems like endless days. It felt exhilarating as if she was freed from some curse she imagined she had.

Her fingers wandered to the mark he made on her neck before she covered it with her robe. The sun was halfway across the sky as Hinamori opened her bedroom doors. The first thing she saw was a pair of enraged silver eyes before her body was thrown across the room.

Her back screamed from pain as it slammed on the hard wall. Her eyes blinked repeatedly from shock then finally focused on the shinigami standing before her.

His steps were slow and confident. His blade drawn. His mercury orbs reflected the 5th squad vice captain as she too withdrew her blade.

"What's the meaning of this, Kagami-taicho?" her chestnut brown eyes did not dare to blink.

Without a word, the 3rd squad captain lunged towards her. Hinamori instinctively used demon arts to throw him back but all it did was stop his attack. _I'm in bad location._ In her peripheral vision, she took note of her having nowhere to turn. _Fine, I'll just make one. _With a quick incantation, she blew a hole across the room and ran outside.

Hinamori was barely able to land on the nearest roof when she felt a release of a very powerful reiatsu. Turning around, her eyes widened in shock to find the 5th squad captain releasing his bankai.

Barely able to react, she was able to call out Tobiume to block the powerful slash. _This is not good. My soul slayer can't match up to a captain's bankai. _Something in the back of her head told her the things she needed to do to win. Having no choice, she blindly followed.

Her hand reached out something in her back. Another soul slayer took form. No time for questions, she took hold of the blade and used it to attack her opponent.

Kagami jump away just in time but a fire pillar engulfed his body before he knew it.

Her eyes shook as she watched the captain's body covered with flames.

"Recall your blade," an old voice of authority resounded throughout the area.

As she turned around, Hinamori saw that she was surrounded with by the 13 captains. Her vision began to fade but before it did, she saw the 3rd squad captain emerged from her flames unscathed only to escape.

"How was she able to use 'that' technique?" with her vision out, her consciousness still wavered.

"That technique was an ancient art, its incantations forgotten in time and yet," he sound of the 12th squad captain's unusual baffled voice was the last thing she heard and then nothing.

_**Little Falcon**__: Read and review okay?___


	10. Chapter 10: Excellent Exile

**Chapter 10: Excellent Exile**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao everyone! Here's another juicy update! Please read and review please… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The 5th squad's fukutaicho's body shot up as her consciousness returned. Looking around, there was nobody to tell her what had happened. As sweat trickled down her forehead, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, the commander-general wishes to see you immediately," a subordinate said behind the closed door. Hearing her reply, the shinigami left instantly.

Hinamori was barely able to remember a bit of what happened when the request for her audience came. Somehow she expected this kind of thing to happen. Something in her gut told her she did something inappropriate before she fainted and now she was going to find out what it was… in a very inconvenient way.

Her body was still in a slump but she presented herself to the commander-captain properly. With her head bowed low and her eyes kept on the wooden floor, she greeted her superior.

An old man with wooden cane stood in the middle of the empty meeting hall. His eyes remained closed despite acknowledging her presence with a silent nod. "I suppose you know why you're here, Hinamori fukutaicho," his voice was low yet gave that feeling that he could end your life right then and there.

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry), Yamamoto-taicho. I can't remember what happened before I lost my consciousness," the fukutaicho answered truthfully as she forced her mind to recall everything.

"Frankly, I'm actually surprised that you're still alive, having faced the 3rd Squad Captain's bankai and all," with just that all the events she forgot came crashing in, in one very uncomfortable moment.

"Kagami-taicho… what happened to him?" without thinking, she lifted her head to meet her superior's eyes. But when she realized the consequences of her boldness, she cast her eyes downward again.

__"He broke free from _your_ spell and escaped. The other captains are searching for him right now," Yamamoto took a step forward. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, look at me," he ordered so she obeyed.

"Do you know why the 3rd squad Captain attacked you?" she shook her head in silent reply.

"Well then… do you remember calling out another soul slayer when you were battling with Kagami-taicho?"

Hinamori's body froze as she remembered it too. Another blade took form and she wielded it without hesitation. "Yes…"

"What is the blade's name?" somehow even without seeing her superior's eyes she knew he was sharply eyeing her from head to toe. There has never been a shinigami able to wield two soul slayers with different names. Not one. Except for her.

"I…don't know. I just followed what my instincts told me at moment. I just used the blade. I didn't call it out," she was flustered but she tried to make her point clear. She knew nothing and that was the truth.

For the longest most uncomfortable moment, the commander-captain's closed eyes looked at her, and then he said "I believe you," finally she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "However there is another thing I wish to discuss,"

Just when she thought she was off the hook her superior threw in another weird question. "Do you remember the incantation of the last spell you used?" it was the fire pillar that ate the 3rd squad Captain.

Staring into her superior's face, her mind wandered back to that moment. The spell was so powerful; it immediately put a stop on a Captain's rampage. "I can't remember saying any incantation. I don't even know what spell that was," she held her head as it throbbed painfully with every forced recall.

_I'm not surprised she doesn't remember anything. All the things she did in that battle alone is surprising. Calling another soul slayer AND casting an ancient spell, this girl has relent powers no one knew about… except probably for Kagami-taicho. Apparently her powers became more mature after…_

"Hinamori-fukutaicho…" his wooden staff hit the floor and quieted her chaotic mind. "When you were asleep for the longest time… what did you dream of?"

This was the question she prayed wouldn't be asked. She already tried to answer that question many times to herself but somehow it still didn't make her feel any better. With a great display of determination, her chestnut brown eyes sharpened as she looked directly as her superior and answered. "Darkness… there was endless time and place of darkness. It was only disturbed when 'it' happens all over again."

"The pain when his blade penetrated my body and the pain when he looked at me pitifully are repeated each and every time. Then I would see Hitsugaya-taicho's body being cut by 'him'. Then the cycle of darkness and pain would start all over again. I already lost count how many times. I already began to forget who I was or what I was if not for a voice from somewhere afar that keeps calling my name and begs me to go back," she clutched her chest feeling it tighten with each word she utters.

"I see," his voice was apologetic and that alone made her feel reassured that he believes her. "We are still investigating the reason of Kagami-taicho's actions but as things are now I will have to send you to the human world together with you Captain,"

Her eye brow rose in inquiry. "The human world? Why?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's only until all the questions are answered can you return. Consider it as a punishment and also protection," even before Hinamori can say another word, her superior disappeared.

"Hinamori…" her orange haired captain called for her from the other side of the door. "We should get going ," Ichigo said as he saw his fukutaicho open the door.

They were ordered not to tell a soul about her being in the human world so no one was there to see them off. As the gates opened and the hell butterflies lead the way, she took one last look at the soul society, wishing 'he' could at least see her off, before they left.

"Kurosaki-taicho," she sprinted at his side while they pass through the gates.

"What is it?"

"I didn't tell anyone not even the commander-captain but… the thing about me using those arts… even that soul slayer…"

Ichigo's attention was focused entirely on his vice captain's voice even though his eyes were in front and body was running towards the near exit.

"I think… I could do it again if someone was to force me to use it," Hinamori squint her eyes against the blinding light greeting them.

"So you want me to force that ability out?" somehow even with his shinigami outfit, he seemed to fit in this world perfectly.

"If you want to find out as much as I do… yes,"

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review onegai…_


	11. Chapter 11: All or Nothing

**Chapter 11: All or Nothing**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_Flashback_

His hand automatically signed the papers on his desk while his mind continued wandering back to every detail of what happened last night. It wasn't as if he was waiting for that event to happen to reassure him of her feelings. Somehow, it was like a signature to their eternal contract with each other. _I'm hers and she's mine. _

"You just got laid with Hinamori-cha, didn't you, Taichou?" his mind snapped back to the present as his big busted vice captain grinned widely at him like a Cheshire cat. Seeing her superior's flushed face, Matsumoto's grin grew wider as she leaned over the table and asked "Was she good?"

His face grew hot instantly and he was aware that he was seriously blushing like a teenager just because of the silly question. "W…what the hell are you asking…" he tried so hard not to stutter but ended up eating his words.

"She IS, isn't she!!!" the 10th squad vice captain squealed. "Give some details, Taicho!" it's just like her to show interest in something else other than work.

"Matsumoto, stop…" like a splash of ice-cold water down his spine, the 10th squad captain froze. A sinister reiatsu was released openly in the soul society. The documents lying on the table flew abruptly as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto disappeared from the office.

"This reiatsu… is of captain-level but…" his vice captain dropped her playful tone.

Scenes flew past them as they used their trained speed to locate the source. _It's coming from... Please be alright… _Without warning, his speed tripled unconsciously, leaving his vice captain behind effortlessly.

"It's not good to leave your vice captain behind," a female shinigami caught up with his speed. Her twin braids hovering above her captain overcoat.

"Hm, so where's yours?" Soi Fon smirked at the younger captain's bold reply. Obviously, she left her vice captain behind without second thought. Just like she always do. Another powerful reiatsu collided with the first.

"What the…" To hear the captain of the secret ops surprised doesn't happened very often.

_That's… _his marine green eyes widened in surprise then his hand immediately went to his katana. A wooden staff struck the air before him, stopping immediately his attempt to join the battle.

The Commander-captain, Yamamoto, kept his eyes on the fire pillar before them as his right hand held his staff before the 10th squad's captain. "Recall your blade," even with all the commotion, his voice rang loud and clear throughout the battlefield.

For a brief second, Hitsugaya met her eyes before her consciousness gave way. Without waiting for orders, he caught her as she almost plummeted to the ground. "Momo," he whispered in her ear gently as his grip on her shoulder tightened protectively.

_End of Flashback_

When the order to seize the 3rd Squad captain was given only an hour after the incident, the genius captain was more than willing to comply. It drove his self-control to the edge when he was forced to just wait until their superiors decide on what to do with the man who had hurt Hinamori.

At first, he was hesitant to leave her side especially in her condition even if it was to make that bastard pay for what he's done. But when the 5th squad captain, Kurosaki Ichigo, stepped in and volunteered to watch over her; he left almost instantly.

Twelve hours later, every niche in the Soul Society had been searched. No signs of Kagami Zero anywhere. Hell butterflies made their way to the vice captain of each squad issuing an order to return. So, they did.

The captain and vice captain of each squad assembled in the meeting hall. That is of course without Kurosaki, Hinamori and Kagami. The sound of a wooden staff hitting the floor resounded throughout the wide room. Everyone's attention focused on their superior standing in front.

"The things that happened today are truly alarming. The reasons for the 3rd squad Captain's actions are still unclear. Until we have taken him in, I will not jump to any rash conclusions…" there was a moment of uneasy pause.

"As for the display of skills by the 5th Squad's vice captain, that too is uncertain as of the moment. In the mean time, she is in exile in the human world as appropriate punishment for using a forbidden technique. Until matters are clear, she will remain under the protection of her captain, Kurosaki Ichigo." Somehow everyone knew that the Commander-captain was staring at the 10th squad captain despite his almost closed eyes.

"…That is all for now," With that, everyone in the room left without a sound except for one.

His marine green eyes remained glaring at the wooden floor as his fists were clenched so tight, they bled.

"It is rather unusual for you to show this kind of disobedience," The Commander-captain was not surprised to see Hitsugaya-taichou still standing at his spot. Slowly, his aged eyes opened and took a good look at the young Captain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I have another mission for you," as the details were explained, he finally tore his gaze away from the floor and to his superior.

*****

"Are you sure about this?" they stood before a humble looking store.

"Yes," her chestnut brown eyes reflected her determination as she answered confidently. _I want to know what's happening…more than anything. _

"Are… if it isn't Kurosaki-san," the sliding door opened to reveal the shady store owner with his hand fan over his interesting smirk. "As predicted you _did _come to me,"

"Urahara-san, can we borrow your basement for a while?" Ichigo had used that place a dozen times already. So when his vice captain raised the idea to force her latent powers out, this place was the first that popped in his head.

"Yoroichi-san already told me the details. As a scientist, I, too, am curious about your potential, Hinamori-san," he looked at the lady shinigami standing beside the Shinigami substitute. When Hinamori returned his gaze with sharp, resolved eyes, Urahara straightened up and snapped his fan to fold. "You are free to use it as you like," he waved his hand carelessly as his assistant led the way to the basement.

"Let me ask you again. Are you sure you wanted to do this, Hinamori Momo?" his eyes told the dangers she was about to face when she decides to continue. There was endless wasteland before them. A lot of space to get hurt.

Assuming a battle stance, Hinamori Momo prepared to draw her soul slayer from its sheath. "Hai," the release of her reiatsu created a cyclone beneath her feet while her eyes were glued on her opponent.

"Let's begin," Kurosaki Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto in the air. "BANKAI!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	12. Chapter 12: Crossing Boudaries

**Chapter 12: Crossing Boundaries**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gah! Sorry for making you guys wait. Here's another update you've been waiting for. Like always, read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

An _obedient_ vice-captain would've listened to her superior's orders without fail. But the only works when you're superior is equally obedient to the ones higher than him. So here she was walking around Karakura Town while her captain is at school. "Stay here," was an open invitation for disobedience, Hinamori Momo, was glad to take.

Not jumping rooftop to rooftop or sprinting until all scenes were mere flashes was something new for her. Somehow the 5th Squad vice Captain found the change of phase somewhat relaxing if not for the people continually staring at her like she was some sort of weird animal.

Passing by a show window, she gazed at her reflection closely. Her long wavy hair was unbound, now stylishly flowing at her back. An off-shoulder blouse with the hem showing her sexy belly-button if she moves around together with a mini skirt that matched her lace-up sandals. _I tried to dress normal… is this weird? _Her chocolate eyes looked back to see some men gaping at her.

Then the hair at the back of her neck stood up, her body immediately stood stiff. _This reiatsu is… _quickly, Hinamori began to walk to a less crowded area.

*****

As the school bell rang for lunch break, his orange head popped out the open window as if trying to sense something. He had been like this since the moment he left for school. In the back of his head, he just _knew_ his vice-captain wouldn't stay put.

"Kurosaki-kun? Is something wrong?" his close friend, Inoe, approached him worriedly.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ichigo smiled at her reassuringly. _I trust you know when to call for help when you need it, Hinamori. _A movement in the blue sky caught his attention. With the sword at their side and their black garb, he knew exactly who they were. Without hesitation, the 5th squad captain ran to the rooftop.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT WITH HER?!" even before he can fully step into the rooftop, a pair of strong arms caught his collar and slammed his body against the wall. His marine green eyes glared at him accusingly.

"Taicho! Calm down," the big-busted vice captain touched her captain's shoulder.

"Yo, Toushiro," Ichigo said through the tight hold he was still in. Even when threatened he still can't bring himself to call him with formality. "Matsumoto," he looked at the lady shinigami that was smiling apologetically at him already.

Finally able to gain his composure, Hitsugaya released his hold and muttered an apology. "Where is she?" he tried not to sound so pressing but failed.

Ichigo knew exactly who the 10th squad captain was pertaining to. He's tone is also like that when it comes to Rukia. Even without his apology, he had already forgiven the white haired captain. "I told Hinamori to stay in the lodging the Soul Society had given to her but I doubt she's still there," he straightened his wrinkled collar. "Don't worry I told her to make a call in case something comes up…" the cell phone he was waving, lit up at that moment.

*****

Not being able to change in front of so many people was a bother. Her breath came in short, labored pants as her human body approached its limits. In an empty playground, she decided to regain her death god form. "Go hide," she said to the soul inhabiting her physical body as she faced her enemy.

Her long wavy hair swayed with the wind as she stood miles away from the ground. There were four enemies in front of her but her eyes were only looking at one.

There was a plastered smirk on the 3rd squad captain's face as his mercury eyes reflected the cornered shinigami. "Human clothes look good on you, Naomi," there he goes again, calling him by the name he prefers. The three others behind him laughed openly.

With their white outfit and broken masks, Hinamori knew what they were. Her eyes narrowed in anticipation for battle. In a blink of an eye, their battle started. It was three against one… Kagami just stood and watched.

Her opponents kept up with her speed even with her shunpo. Their skills were also top rate. _This is going to be a problem… _her sword was still sheathed at her side as she countered their attacks with demon arts. Right now, her reiatsu is still unstable due to her constant duels with her captain. Drawing her blade now might make more damage than good.

In a display of great mastery of the demon arts, Hinamori was able to trap her three opponents and struck a fatal blow in just a split second. "Are you waiting for someone to come and help you?" Kagami's voice resounded throughout the invisible battlefield as smoke still lingered around. "Sorry to disappoint you but I've already made a barrier long before the battle began. So… no matter how much reiatsu you give out, no one will be able to detect a thing,"

Her brown eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. The situation wasn't in her favor at all. Right now, her three opponents were still standing, battered but still fit to beat the crap out of her. With her unstable reiatsu, there is only so little she can do. That goes without saying that her _real _opponent hasn't even drawn his blade yet.

As the three revealed their resurrection forms, the 5th squad vice captain prepared to call her sword. _I guess there's no way out of this. _Just when her hand gripped the handle, three figures stood protectively in front of her.

His silver eyes burned with rage as he saw the bright smile on her face upon seeing the 10th squad captain.

"Shiro-chan," she whispered as Hitsugaya stood protectively in front of her, his blade drawn, ready for blood. Her body unconsciously relaxed as if feeling that she was in the safest place in the world.

The grip in his Hyourinmaru tightened upon seeing her wounded state. His marine green eyes paid no attention to the three in front of him. Instead, he looked around for the opponent he _wanted _to face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kagami-taicho. Your barrier may lock in great reiatsu but… it can't lock in electronic signals," Matsumoto teased as she pointed to the ground miles below.

With his trained eye, Kagami saw an open blinking cell phone on the playground. "You really think I would make it easy for you?" the courage in her voice, even with her battered state was commendable.

An arrogant smirk was his reply. "For a moment there, yeah, I thought you did," with a hand signal, his three subordinates opened a gate for Hueco mundo. "I'll be seeing you again, Naomi," his silver eyes smiled at her while the gates closed instantly.

"Hinamori!" Her orange haired captain supported her as she was about to fall.

"Momo…" without a word, Hitsugaya took her from Ichigo and carried her in his arms.

"Shiro-chan, why are you here?" she can't deny that she was happy to have him at her side but the punishment that will be laid on him because he disobeyed an order, made her worry.

His gaze softened as his marine green eyes focused on nothing but her. "By the Commander-Captain's order, we're here to be your bodyguards until this situation is resolved," he proclaimed with his deep, strong voice.

"That's a surprise," Hinamori forced a smile… but the look of defeat was in her reflected in her eyes.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	13. Chapter 13: Call of the Forgotten

**Chapter 13: Call of the Forgotten**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

"Momo…" a warm, gentle touch on her face woke her up. The worry in his turquoise eyes was the first thing she saw then it immediately turned into relief. Her hand slowly reached for his handsome face and caressed his cheek. A bright smile appeared on her face as she proved him to be real.

"Shiro…" he leaned to her touch and placed his hand on top of hers as his eyes never let go of hers. "You worry too much," the 5th squad vice captain tried to lighten the 10th squad captain's mood. With his assistance, she sat up slowly.

Sitting on the bed and wounding his arms around her slender form, he breathed in her scent and shut his eyes for a moment; trying to calm the panic he felt when he saw her lying unconscious again. The fear of her not waking was just too much for his self-control to cover. His embrace tightened unconsciously as he remembered the dread that overwhelmed him when he was told that she'll no longer wake up by the 4th squad captain just months ago.

As if reading his mind, Hinamori remained quiet and rested her head on top of his beating heart. The sound of his distress so obvious by the rapid thumping in his chest. _I made him this scared. I never thought… _her vision grew blurry because of the building moisture in her eyes. Blinking them away, she drew back only to look at his face. "Shiro-chan… did you know that I have loved you for so long?" she said out of the blue.

Surprised by her sudden confession, Hitsugaya only stared at her then smirked arrogantly. "Not as long as I have loved you…" he replied while his lips hovered inches above hers. "Never leave me again, Momo. Never," hearing her short reply, he sealed their lips passionately.

That night, she sleepy peacefully… with no nightmares about the darkness and no dreams about the 3rd squad captain. In his arms, she felt that she was in the safest place in the world. Right then and there, she wished time to stop or even to slow down. Her chestnut brown eyes watched his sleeping face… so handsome… so at ease. _You're the only one… before… now and forever. _Biting her lower lip gently, her tears escaped her eyes and trickled down to her pillow. _Please… never forget. _

The next morning, they met up with Matsumoto and Ichigo that was with Rukia. Renji the 6th Squad vice captain was assigned to patrol the area so he came with. Casually, they discussed the recent attack inside Urahara's shop. Of course, the former captains Urahara and Yoroichi were also present. It was obvious that whoever Kagami Zero was or what he wants intrigued even those who are no longer officially connected to the soul society.

"So…so… Kuorsaki-kun… don't you think it's about time to tell them about you and Hinamori-fukutaicho?" the shop owner covered his malicious smirk with his hand fan as he heard the others' reaction.

"NANI?! Ichigo and Hinamori?! OMG that's big news!" she drowned the substitute shinigami's contradictions with her huge breasts as she leaned on the table to face the female shinigami in question.

"Whoah! Ichigo! How dare you! She's Hitsugaya taicho's…" Renji yelled at his friend while grabbing his collar.

"Like I was saying… we're…" His protests were interrupted by his lover's accusing stare.

A blush crawled on her face as she realized what Matsumoto was trying to imply. "N…no, that's…" she instantly turned to the man sitting beside her: with is arms crossed and his marine green eyes glaring dangerously at the orange head.

"That's right, Ichigo. Explain why Hinamori is always so _tired_ these past few days," the former covert ops captain was definitely enjoying the situation as she added fuel to the already roaring flame. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched mirroring his snapping temper.

"Hinamori, you bad girl," if the big busted vice captain had a tail it would be wagging like crazy as she looked at her flushed expression.

"TRAINING!!!" everyone shut up and looked at her red face. "Taicho and I are training," she now mumbled while her face grew into a deeper shade of red. Yoroichi clucked her tongue, disappointed that the situation never escalated into something more exciting. Urahara fanned carelessly like he wasn't the one who started everything. Renji finally stopped chocking Ichigo. Matsumoto's face looked like she lost in a big time gamble. Rukia sighed in relief.

The cold draft in the room disappeared almost instantly. "Training? For what?" the 10th squad captain's voice was always soft and gentle when he was talking to her… or is it just her that she feels it to be gentle?

"Why don't we just show you?" Finally allowed to speak, the orange haired captain straightened his wrinkled collar and got up. His vice captain did the same and head down to the basement.

Everyone stood at the sidelines as the 5th squad captain and vice captain prepared to battle. "What's this for?" he crossed his arms in disapproval. Hinamori had just recovered and having even a sparring match made him worry, though he tried to hide it.

"BANKAI!!!" Ichigo released his zanpakutou and began to attack the female shinigami who has yet to draw her katana.

"OI!" Hitsugaya instinctively gripped his Hyourinmaru and stepped forward only to have Urahara stop him.

"Watch closely, Hitsugaya-taicho," the older shinigami cocked his head at the battlefield.

Indeed, he needed to watch. Even without drawing her sword, Hinamori was able to dodge all of her captain's attacks and still able to cast several complicated demon arts to damage her opponent. No movements wasted. Every turn has a purpose. Together with her trained combat skills and demon arts, it was as if she didn't need a sword to win.

"Ichigo's trying to counter demon arts while Hinamori's training her endurance with fighting against a captain without her Tobiume," a black cat jumped on the shop owner's shoulder and explained further. "Since this Kagami guy forces her to use her second blade, Hinamori thought to increase her chances of winning by weakening him by demon arts and _then _releasing her soul slayer,"

"Usually, what would happen when he attacks will be Hinamori releasing Tobiume instantly and when she no longer has any options she pulls out her second blade instinctively. The process drains her reiatsu so quickly that she won't be able to fight for so long. With this method, she'll have the upper hand _if _her attacks land and her opponent's blows dodged… if not… that's another story,"

Everyone's blood froze as a spine-chilling sensation spread their entire body. Like a black hole, a huge mouth-like opening appeared above the battlefield. And like a nightmare… two of the people she never wanted to see stepped out of the darkness, their eyes focused on her alone.

"Aizen-taicho, Kagami-taicho," she didn't notice that she didn't dropped their former title. Right now, she felt like falling into a bottomless pit. Nowhere to hold on to and no one to save her. Her heart almost stopped beating ultimately but his voice broke the mental spell she was in.

"Momo!" he stood in front of her, his sword drawn ready for blood. Countless hollows poured out of the opening as the other death gods drew their blade as well.

Her trembling hands unconsciously grabbed his haori as she leaned her head against his broad back. "…save me,"

"Come, Naomi" The former 3rd squad captain extended his hand.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review_


	14. Chapter 14: Unnamed Royalty

**Chapter 14: Unnamed Royalty**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. I'll update whenever I can, okay? Please read and review. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea. _

Their beady eyes of the two intruders were pinned on the 5th Squad Vice Captain as she tried to avoid their gaze. The person standing in front of her protectively, held his katana confidently, ready for blood.

Even with her eyes not meeting theirs, the cold shiver running down her spine told her that they were watching her closely. _This is pathetic! I've trained so hard and yet I tremble at the very sight of them. _Her body couldn't stop from shaking even if she willed it not to. Her fear paralyzed even her capacity to think. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. A protective touch and familiar warmth pulled her out of the darkness. "Momo," his deep, rich voice banished every fear in her heart as his call echoed in her mind. His turquoise eyes looked at her reassuringly as his hold of her hand tightened. No need for other words to be spoken. With her fear gone, Hinamori was able to lift her eyes and finally stare at the two people who betrayed her.

The moment she met his silver gaze, the battle began. Hollows of every form roared as they lunged at the small group of death gods waiting for combat. Swords were called, ceros were released but not one dared to blink as Hitsugaya together with the new 5th Squad captain attacked the former 5th Squad captain, Aizen.

There were no longer any traces of hesitation in her eyes as she engaged in combat with the former 3rd Squad Captain, Kagami Zero. At first she was still trying to read her opponent, still tempted to reach for her sword but then she was able to gradually learn Kagami's attack in a short amount of time and finally able to be at equal footing with her opponent even with her katana still sheathed.

"Not bad, Naomi-_**hime**_," Kagami said as they crossed each other's paths, both trying to evade the other's attack. When they were facing each other again in safe distance, a smirk appeared on his handsome face as his unruly dark green hair played with the wind. "Not a hint of surprise," his smirk grew wider. "Since when have you been fooling your own comrades by letting them think you know nothing?"

His words were meant to intimidate her that much she knew. Any warrior, who knew this, would think that it is best not to let it get to your head but her guilt overpowered her rationality. Literally, Hinamori shook her head, making her long wavy hair scatter around her like a veil then her chestnut brown eyes lit in rage. Her hand immediately gripped the handle of her blade. In a flash, their blades crossed and their faces merely inches away from each other. "What do you want, _**onii-chan**_?" she gritted her teeth trying to hold her ground while waiting for his reply.

Dealing with Aizen's released soul slayer was a handful even with Ichigo's help. As they stood, waiting for the other to attack, in his peripheral vision, he saw the former 3rd Squad Captain's face so close to Hinamori, his lips muttering something that made her freeze then it closed the distance in between their lips. His pupils dilated in anger as he released his Bankai.

Even before his _real _battle began, several high level reiastu appeared around them. In the blink of an eye, the other 13 Squad Captains excluding the 1st Squad's materialized in the battlefield.

Her eyes were still fastened on the rift where Aizen and Kagami retreated after the arrival of their powerful allies. Her heart left like breaking but not because of the stolen kiss… but because of what happened before that… because of what he said. Even with his marine green eyes looking into hers as he asked if she's okay, she couldn't bring herself to completely snap back to reality. Her mind always going back to that moment Kagami revealed another of her dark secret.

Unconsciously, she grabbed his haori and looked into his eyes. "Shiro-kun, I have something to tell you…"

"By the Captain-Commander's orders, we are to bring Hinamori fuku-taicho back to Soul Society," the 6th Squad Captain, Byakuya, spoke for the rest.

******

All of the 13 Squad Captains and their vice captains assembled in the hall as the oldest and the most powerful captain began to speak. "Hinamori fuku-taicho, come forward,"

Her body felt stiff as a board as she heard the Captain Yamamoto call her name. Summoning all of her confidence, Hinamori stepped forward. Everyone's gaze fixed on her.

"All of the charges against you were proven false; therefore, I lift the punishment placed upon you. Now that we have proven that Kagami Zero is in the same league with Aizen, the same order will be placed," his voice was loud and clear. It echoed throughout the large room and most importantly, it was printed on everyone's resolution. "I don't care by what means, I want them either captured or dead,"

The halls double doors burst open. A sole figure walked in uninvited, his gaze fell on no one but the Captain-Commander's. No one would even as much as make a sound, especially when the 1st Squad Captain is talking but this person waltzed in like he was the high lord. There was only one person... one organization… able to act this rudely and get away with it alive, the Central Room 46.

"On behalf of everyone in Central Room 46, we would like you to hand over Hinamori fuku-taicho for protection," this person was not a member of the Central Room 46 but he was ordered to represent them. Bestowed with the highest honor, he only did as he was told and he did it flawlessly. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously as this person began to approach him fearlessly.

"What did you say?!" Ichigo as well as Hisugaya were the first to react by stepping in his way and gripping their swords, the others followed as well. Not only did this person so rudely enter the room uninvited, he dared to spit on the 13 Squad's pride by taking the 5th Squad Vice Captain for protection. Clearly, trying to point out that their protection is way better than the 13 Squad's.

"Kurosaki-taicho, HIstugaya-taicho, please stop it," her eyes were on the floor as she continued. "The orders of Central Room 46 are absolute. If you were to betray it, a meaningless war will happen between those with the Central Room 46 and those with the 13 Squads. I don't want anyone dying for me,"

"Wise choice," the arrogant representative flashed an arrogant smirk, knowing his victory.

"Iie (No), you will remain here Hinamori fuku-taicho," he proclaimed as he hit the wooden floor with the tip of his staff.

"Yamamoto-taicho… "Hinamori was moved but she feared for the worst especially when she's the cause of this.

"Do you know what the consequences of your actions will be, _Captain-Commander_?" he spat his title so rudely, making the other captains ready to chop his head off. The Central Room's representative flew out of the hall with just a sharp glare from the old Captain.

"Both Aizen and Kagami want something from you and apparently, even Central Room 46 is curious about what it was that's why they want you in their hands. So from now on, Hinamori fuku-taicho will be under my protection," Everyone in the room was taken by surprise. In the history of the Soul Society there was no one to whom the 1st Squad was entitled to protect, not until now.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	15. Chapter 15: The Unveiling

**Chapter 15: The Unveiling**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

_ A glimpse… even just a second to meet her brilliant brown eyes would be enough. _The weather outside his office was looming- dark clouds began to cover just risen sun, mirroring his mood. It had been three months since their Captain-Commander, the 1st Squad captain, proclaimed an order for the 5th Squad vice-captain to be under his protection. Those words became law it left the old man's lips and without delay Hinamori disappeared from everyone's sight without so much as a word.

Hitsugaya, Toshiro is one of the most intelligent captains around and he knew that her being under the strongest captain's wing is the wisest decision to in the recesses of his mind; he felt that he can protect her better. There was no quantifiable proof that the 10th Squad captain can be superior to Yamamoto-taicho in any field but… there was a persistent drive in him to have Hinamori at his side and no one else's.

Blood trickled from his lower lip as he bit it in annoyance. His helplessness felt like a physical constriction tightening around his chest more with each day without her. _Momo… _the pen in his hand broke as he clenched his fists unconsciously. Trying to be unaffected by the matters, Hitsugaya buried himself under paperwork and endless missions, just not to think about her even for a moment. He failed miserably because in the times that he was alone, his longing to see her again grew a thousand fold until he was having difficulty breathing.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," a voice from outside his office bid to be heard.

"NANI?!' he tried to sound normal but his agitation found exit in his speech.

"T…the Captain-Commander requests for the captain and vice-captains of each squad," the scout on the other side was shaken by his superior's outburst but still continued to give the message.

With a difficult sigh, he voiced his reply to dismiss the scout. His body felt so heavy as he got up from his chair. So many meetings had happen and with each one of them, he expected Hinamori to be there but not once did she show herself and not once did the 1st Squad Captain mention anything about her. He didn't want to lose hope but there was so much pain in expecting and getting disappointment.

As everyone assembled in the large hall, his turquoise orbs still wandered to empty spot beside the substitute-shinigami's side. His heart sank into a new level of depression despite his cool façade.

A strong gust of wind was felt inside the room despite closed doors and windows. The flames on the surrounding torches swayed and when it settled, their Commander-Captain stood in the middle of the room. Everyone stood at attention at once.

His drooping eyelids almost covered his eyes entirely even though everyone knew he was looking at each of them sternly. "The Central Room 46 has given their sincere apology for their impoliteness and proclaimed that they no longer hold an interest in having the 5th Squad vice-captain, Hinamori Momo,"

His marine green eyes lit up in anticipation of what will their superior announce next. His heart began to beat in uneven rhythm as each second dragged on as if it was a full hour.

"However, Aizen and Kagami are still out there persisting to have her within their grasp for some unknown reason,"

Just by these words, he felt the weight of the entire world landed on his chest. The enthusiasm in his eyes faded; again they were cold and empty.

"But I believe Hinamori fuku-taicho has proven that she can take care of herself. She will resume her duties as the 5th Squad vice-captain but she will be under her captain's and Hitsugaya-taicho's protection. Do you understand, Hinamori-fuku-taicho?"

"Hai," everyone's head turned to the center of the room where, indeed, the 5th Squad Vice-Captain stood. No one even felt a hint of her reiastu before she spoke. It surprised everyone.

Her long dark, wavy tresses went past her waist like a veil. Her chocolate brown eyes were clear and focused. Somehow she grew more breathtaking in just three months but what caught everyone's attention was the calm aura she radiates as if being around her gave a lighter feeling.

Her voice was like the first word he heard after being deaf for so long. It rang in his head as his eyes took into detail every inch of her being. The only thing that stopped him from imprisoning her in his arms was their superior's presence.

"My orders about the defeat or capture of Aizen and Kagami still stand. That is all," Just like how he appeared, Yamamoto Genryuusai vanished in a gust of wind.

As he turned his head to look for her, she was gone just like the 1st Squad Captain. Before anyone else could react, Hitsugaya-taicho, too, was gone.

"Momo!" In her room, at the 5th Squad's office, by the reiastu lake… she was gone like a faded dream. Lightning split the dark sky as Hitsugaya made his way back to his office. Going back to his room was like self-execution. His only choice right now is to be busy.

"Where were you, Shiro-kun?" his breath was caught in his throat. Just like another dream, she was standing right before him, so beautiful, with a smile that made his knees weak. Without a second of delay, he reached for her and pulled her in his tight embrace as his lips automatically found hers.

For so long, she waited to be in his embrace again and to feel his warmth surrounding her. Hinamori's arms wound around his neck as she tilted her chin and opened her mouth to deepen their exchange.

Thunder echoed outside but none of them cared as they continued to send their unsaid messages of both longing and love with their lips and tender caress. With a few quick tugs, her robe was on the floor together with his. Automatically, his lips searched her perky tips and played with them until Hinamori was out of breath and he was growing painfully hard.

With a swipe of his arm, Hitsugaya cleared his desk. The paper works that have made him busy all those time, scattered everywhere as he gently placed his woman on his desk. Even with the barrier of clothes, they felt each other's need. Unable to tolerate anymore delay, the young captain removed their final obstacle, kissed her senseless before he penetrated her slick, velvety folds.

The vice captain's scream of pleasure was drowned by the loud thunder. Inside her, she felt every bit of him, hot, hard and throbbing. Her hips arched deliciously as she caressed his bare back, goading him to move.

He had to take few deep breaths after he entered her. Her tight, wet walls enclosed on his member instantly that it almost made him explode right then and there. His muscles rippled, responding to her seductive touch and triggered his motion. Slowly at first then gaining speed until she was meeting his long thrusts half-way. With her legs crossed at his back and his hands around her slender waist, they moved in an age-old rhythm as the storm raged on outside.

Her fingers dug in his shoulders as she felt her sanity began to break with every passionate stroke. Feeling her walls enclosing his hardness and her rough touch, his pace grew deeper and faster until they were screaming each other's names together with the thunder.

Sunlight filtered through the screen door and tickled her eyes. Finally, the storm had passed. Surprisingly, Hinamori found herself naked in his bed and her lover still sleeping soundly. Although she never remembered how they got there, she didn't bother to care. For a long moment, she remained comfortably in his embrace with his right arm as her pillow and his left arm encircling her waist possessively.

When she heard him stir, Hinamori smiled and watched his marine green eyes open slowly. "Oha…" Even before she can finish her greeting, he drowned her in a passionate kiss that ended up with her underneath him.

"Ohayo, Momo," That arrogant smirk on his face made him more irresistible that she just had to pull him in for another lengthy exchange.

When they were finally dressed and was walking around Seireitei, Hinamori stopped and looked directly at his eyes… _for one last time. _"Shiro-kun… there's something you should know," Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and stepped away. "What Kagami Zero said was true… I… I am Naomi… and he… he's my fiancé,"

His pupils dilated as his heard felt like it fell from a thousand heights. His mind still can't completely process her every word but he was able to… "W…what did you say?"

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review please…_


	16. Chapter 16: Beyond the Surface

**Chapter 16: Beyond the Surface**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My Viper has risen from the ashes and I am finally free to write whenever I want to. Hooray! I have a lot of catching up to do so here I go. Read and review as always okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything except the idea. If I did own this series, I'd be the happiest person on earth._

_Will you still look at me the same way as before? Will you still call my childhood name with a playful voice? Will you still stand by my side after everything you hear?_

Like a nightmare in which you fall from an amazing height and could do nothing but wait for your free falling body to hit the hard bottom while praying to wake up, the 10th Squad Captain's marine green eyes stared squarely at the woman in front of him, dumbfounded. Her chocolate eyes searched his while he stood motionless before her.

_I'll miss you when I wake up…_

Just by looking at his growing distant eyes, Hinamori knew the answer to her questions were all so clear. _All the things that happened before this moment was just a beautiful dream, but everyone's bound to wake up sometime. In the end, I'm left with nothing but the painful memory and realization that… you were never real. _Maybe dismissing everything as a dream will make it easier for her to let go… only time can tell. 

"You forgot a crucial detail, Naomi," the two almost jumped out of their skin after hearing that voice. There wasn't even a hint of the intruder's reiatsu closing in on them. Before they knew it, the traitorous former 3rd Squad Captain Kagami Zero was smirking at them with a number of arrancars and hollows behind him.

*****

"You seem preoccupied, Yamamoto-taicho," his trusted vice captain spoke up after a few hours of silence. In their years together, it wasn't surprising that they could read each other's train of thought, one way or another. And from what the Captain-Commander concluded, he knew that his vice-captain figured out that his recent distraction was because of a certain controversial vice-captain.

"Our scouts have reported that Central Room 46 did not even go near her after she was relieved of our squad's protection. There's still no word about Kagami or his connection with Hinamori-fuku-taicho,"

The wise captain's eyes remained closed even after all the reports were given. After a while, he finally got up from his chair and walked outside his office to stare at the bright morning sky.

"I'm not least bit interested why a small fry like Kagami wants Hinamori-fuku-taicho. But I am obliged to know why Aizen and even the Central Room 46 are itching to get their hands on that girl," his bony fingers tightened around his staff as he pondered deeper.

*****

Calling out his sword, he slashed and bashed his enemies automatically while his mind was still stuck in what had just transpired a while ago. A cry of agony woke him up from his reverie. His pupils dilated upon seeing her crossing blades with Kagami's flame bankai.

"Why don't you make it easier for everyone and just come with me, eh…Naomi-_hime-sama (princess)_?" her skin crawled upon hearing him call her so affectionately. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she felt his flames scald her skin and its blade slice her flesh.

The sight of her blood and the sound of her cry erased everything that paralyzed him. In just one stroke of his sword, all surrounding hollows were turned into ice crystals. "Wipe that smirk off your face," his tone was lethal as he released his bankai at point blank range. "DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!!"

"W…why?" her vision was blurry with the building moisture but she never lost sight of him. He was there again, right in front of her… protecting her… against her enemies… even against herself. It took all of her remaining self control not to cling at his back and shed her tears.

"You're Momo…my Momo!" Her misty eyes cleared up as she raised her eyes to look at his back. His hands tightened around his katana while he glared furiously at his opponent. "And I won't let anyone else have you… nor am I letting you leave," this was the most irrational thing he has ever done and yet it felt so right. "I can forgive _anything _you do… just don't ever leave my side again,"

Its amazing how clear everything is after all the tears have fallen. Her eyes could see what was invisible to her before. It was this act that laid all her doubts to rest. With her shaking lips, a smile formed then she nodded quietly, agreeing to his proposition.

"Pathetic," a monstrous mouth appeared out of nowhere then opened, revealing two distinct figures surrounded by hundreds of menos. Without warning, one sword stretched so quickly almost no one could react except for Hinamori who called out her second soul slayer from mid air.

"Hmmm, you've grown a bit interesting, Hinamori," Her former Captain's beady eyes narrowed while a sadistic smile was plastered on his face.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. Admit it or not, the odds weren't in their favor but he was set not to let her go no matter what. As if on cue, two shinigamis came bashing their way into the battlefield. Judging from the unstable reiatsu and the cold, calm one, they were Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia.

"Isn't this a funny reunion?" the 5th Squad Captain said as he held up his large Zangetsu while eyeing their opponents. Without warning, the battle began. Aizen against Ichigo, Hitsugaya vs. Ichimaru and Kagami vs. Rukia and Hinamori.

As the fight dragged on, hollows continued to pour out of the gates. Their reiatsu was growing dangerously low and their opponents seem to have no plans of taking them lightly.

"Can you hold him for a while?" Hinamori muttered while she and Rukia try to catch their breath. After hearing her reply, the 5th squad vice captain made a safe distance in between her and any potential threat before she closed her eyes and made ancient incantations.

Her eyes snapped open and right after, four grand pillars of fire engulfed every hollow in the area.

"This is bad! We need to retreat for now!" Kagami yelled upon seeing Hinamori still reciting the incantations. Aizen and Gin reluctantly jumped back.

"TAKE COMMAND, DATENSHI ALEXIEL (the fallen angel Alexiel)!!!"

"I see… she wasn't just the keeper of the key… she's also its guardian," Aizen smirked before the gate to Hueco Mundo closed right in front of them.

"Just as I thought," as the smoke dissipated and the battlefield grew silent, everyone stood in awe. Their bodies almost frozen while their eyes did not dare blink. The rest of the thirteen Squad captains and vice captains immediately knelt on one knee, their head bowed low.

On her hand was the seven bladed sword, its metal stained crimson red. Her dark shinigami robes were replaced by an elegant free flowing black kimono with an embroidered rising dragon. And on her head, was tiara that can only be worn by a member of the royal family.

Ichigo, Toshiro together with the Captain-Commander were the only ones who remained standing and staring at her. "Just as I thought… this is the reason why they strive to get their hands on you…" Genryuusai said before he, too, genuflected.

For the briefest moment, her eyes met his and pleaded. _Please don't. _Reluctantly, the 10th Squad captain tore his gaze away from her before he knelt in reverence.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	17. Chapter 17: Pretense with Power

**Chapter 17: Pretense with Power**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys, sorry for the late update yet again. Things got out of hand and reality takes its toll on a common person like me. I hope you understand. Read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_I thought I've prepared myself for this. I never expected that the real thing would hurt this bad. _Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the kneeling 10th Squad Captain that was a few feet in front of her before she shut her eyes forcefully for a few seconds. When they opened, they were cold and indifferent, a completely different person. "Rise," her voice was clear and at the same time gentle. Meeting no one's gaze, she added "Captain-Commander, I ask for your audience in the meeting hall together with the 13 Squad captains and their vice." There were neither stutters nor hesitations when she addressed her former superior with the tone of someone holding a higher position than him.

"Understood, your majesty," the old captain replied politely as he bowed his head yet again. The series of shock was too much for the other captains to take in all at once that they were left speechless the whole time. "How long do you plan being surprised?" Yamamoto Genryuusai immediately reclaimed his former authoritative tone soon after she left.

_Momo… is this what you were so afraid to tell me all this time? _His marine green eyes looked at the spot were she once stood.

"Toushiro…" it was the new 5th Squad captain, Ichigo, who called for his attention and made him realize that they were the only ones remaining. The other captains left as soon as they were dismissed.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho," corrected the boy genius before he turned around.

"Did she tell you anything about this?"

"No," Hitsugaya replied shortly then disappeared.

The 12th Squad's looming tower cast it shadows over her as she stood right in front of it. Determined to know another part of the truth, she stealthily entered the building, avoiding any kind of contact with other shinigamis inside.

His long fingernails were typing something on his strange keyboard expertly. His eyes continued to quickly scan every part of information shown by the gigantic screen, right before his eyes, soon after another set of information would enter from below.

Those actions halted abruptly upon feeling another presence in the room. Nemu, his vice captain prepared for combat but the 12th Squad captain gestured for her to relax. "I must say it's a pleasure having you here, your Majesty," a wide grin appeared on his painted face as Hinamori stepped out of the shadows and politely made a bow.

"I need a favor,"

Just as commanded, the 13 Squad Captains and their vice assembled in the meeting hall. Everyone was present except for two. One was for the unfilled position as the 3rd Squad Captain and the spot for the 5th Squad's vice captain. "What is Hinamori doing? Wasn't she told about the meeting?" The worried 3rd Squad vice captain, Kira, glanced at space beside Kurosaki, Ichigo.

For a brief moment, Hitsugaya's teal eyes and Ichigo's orange ones met, sharing a common secret before each looked way. Upon the Captain-Commander's orders, the fact about her being royalty must be kept a secret from everyone, even their vice captains were no exception.

Just before the said time had passed, the double doors slowly creaked open. Her gaze was immediately directed at the person in the middle of the room, the 1st Squad Captain, as she entered the room.

The 6th Squad vice captain's eyebrow rose in reaction to seeing the sheepish vice captain now walking towards their superior as if they were mere equals. "Hinamori, what the hell are you doing?" Renji stood by his captain's side but dared to smack some sense to his friend.

"Bite your tongue, Abarai," his old staff hit the wooden floor loudly, making everyone stand at attention. "Welcome, your majesty,"

"EEEEHHH?" Of course, the only ones to react were the ones who weren't aware that the 5th squad vice captain is actually a royal princess.

Even before Hinamori can open her mouth, the meeting halls' double doors burst open. Several shinigamis dressed formally like nobles made two rows in front of her, a path dividing them systematically. The Squad captains and vice captains followed their superior's example and did not react aggressively. A grand palanquin was at the end of the made path, complete with servants to carry it and maids to fan the person riding it.

"The central room 46 requests the presence of the Royal Princess," the vassal announced, his voice resounded throughout the hall and was also heard outside, that it made several shinigamis curious.

_NANI? _His grip on Hyorinmaru tightened upon hearing the intruders' intent. The central room 46 holds almost the same authority as the 13 Squads but they dared to look down on them by barging inside the meeting hall unannounced, twice. This deliberate show of disrespect agitated not only the 10th Squad captain but almost everyone in the room.

_What have they done… _his eyes hidden by his wrinkled forehead and thick eyebrows, wandered to the amassing spectators outside the hall. Whatever they were thinking about keeping secrets… they can erase them all now. The secret's out.

She was still facing Yamomoto-taicho when the vassal finished announcing his purpose. Without even sparing a glance, "I refuse," replied the person requested.

"But this is the Central room 46's orders…" the vassal reinstated as he dared to step forward.

In a flash, Hinamori released her reiatsu and called for her second blade. The demure vice captain before them vanished, replaced by the epitome of power. Gone were the black shinigami robes. An elegant three layered kimono now covered her form, dark with the symbol of the rising dragon embroidered around her. Her elegant long wavy hair stylishly held up by a majestic tiara and on her hand was the heaven's seven bladed sword.

"I am Naomi, 5th princess of the royal family. If I want to refuse a request, no one can question it. Or does Central room 46 want to risk insulting the Royal Family?" Her head turned slightly, only to have the representative see the confident smirk on her beautiful face.

"Er… no, not at all your Highness. Pardon our intrusion," they left as soon as they came, with their head bowed low and their tails in between their legs.

Almost everyone had familiar smirks on their faces upon seeing the intruders scurrying away as if they'll get eaten. As soon as the double doors shut tightly, her katana returned to its original form as she planted it to the wooden floor. With her regal garb, she knelt on one knee before the Captain-Commander with her head bowed low. "Forgive my rudeness, Captain-Commander," her tone went back to being Hinamori's- gentle but clear.

"Oi, what the hell's happening?" Kurosaki was the only one who had enough guts to ask what everyone in the room was aching to question.

"Rise, Naomi-hime-sama. There's no need to bow before me," the old man glanced at the rude 5th Squad captain to silence him.

"Iie (no), a part of me maybe royalty but there's also a part of me who is the 5th Squad vice captain… your subordinate," meeting his eyes, the tension and confusion inside the hall somehow dissipated.

"I knew there was something of great value you possess, enough to make Kagami and even Aizen forcefully take you but I never expected that what they wanted was _you _entirely," everyone's eyes were on her now as she dematerialized her blade and with it her kimono and tiara.

"I apologize for keeping it to myself for a while. I just… wanted to confirm the whole truth," somehow breathing was difficult especially when you feel that everyone's eyes were on your every move.

"And that truth is?"

For a long moment, Hinamori was silent, looking only at the spot were her katana impaled the floor. "I am a part of the Royal Family… and so is Kagami Zero, he's my fiancé… but he's also my brother,"

Like receiving a physical blow, Hitsugaya felt his heart almost stop beating in surprise. He knew the first half, about the traitorous 3rd Squad Captain being her fiancé but not being her brother. Things like marrying within the bloodline was common for royalty but knowing someone engaged in it was a different story.

Her eyes narrowed while forcing a recall. "Most details are still unclear. All I know is that I hold the thing which Aizen-taicho wanted the most," she was so focused on that recall to even notice herself address her fallen captain with the same title.

"The key leading to the Royal Family," Genryuusai concluded with an audible sigh.

Hours after, the meeting was finally adjourned but Hinamori asked to speak with the Captain-Commander privately so the two were left in the large hall while the others were dismissed.

"I can't believe that Hinamori-fuku-taicho is a princess!" One shinigami said to another. Obviously, the news don't plan on staying stagnant. Like wildfire, it spread throughout the entire Soul Society and within hours almost every shinigami is talking about the 'Lost Royalty' within the Sereitei.

His temper was close to breaking as he kept listening to Matsumoto's tireless blabbering. Good thing a hell butterfly flew in and instantly made her shut up. "Taicho, the Captain-Commander wants to see you," without a word, Hitsugaya left hurriedly.

"You called for me?" He said from behind the closed door of the 1st Squad's office. The doors opened all by itself. The 10th Squad captain presented himself before his superior with a bow.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I am relieving you of your protection duty for Hinamori-fuku-taicho,"

His head shot up in shock followed by the confused look on his face. "Why? Now that she's found out, wouldn't it be…"

"It was the _princess' _request that the 6th Squad take over your Squad's duty,"

Even as he was marching out of the 1st Squad's building, he still has that agitated and confused look on his handsome face. _Why… why would you request such a thing, Hinamori? _"Taicho! Taicho!" His big busted vice captain approached him in a hurry. "Abarai-kun said that the 6th squad would be taking over as Hinamori-kun's bodyguards,"

This only added fuel to the already roaring fire. Using shunpo, the 10th Squad Captain together with his vice arrived at the 5th Squad's building, intending to talk to the princess but they were immediately blocked by men from the 6th Squad. "I'm sorry Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-taicho but Hinamori… I mean, Naomi-hime-sama, doesn't wish to be disturbed," Renji explained with an apologetic tone as he glanced at the princess' closed door.

"Abarai-san! Hina… I mean the princess Naomi is not inside her room," one of the maids said while catching her breath. In an instant, the guards were thrown into a panic. When Renji looked back, it was only Matsumoto who was left behind.

Thunder split the dark sky. Another forked lightning illuminated the old, dark house sitting on hill. The old floor creaked upon receiving her weight as she walked around the empty house. _Things used to be so simple before. _Dust rose from the spot where her feet would land. Her hands carefully opened the large screen doors. Its paper padding almost completely ruined. Stepping outside, a smile crept on her lips as she could almost see her little self eating watermelons with the little Toshiro at that exact spot.

_There are two existences inside you, your Highness. Hence, would explain why you can call out two soul slayers. It is very peculiar indeed. However, it is only my theory though, this kind of phenomenon cannot remain stable for so long. The dominant existence will devour the other one. Which is which? I really can't tell. _Mayuri's scientific truth echoed in her head as thunder roared overhead.

Her chestnut eyes snapped open as she felt another presence nearby. "I'm surprised you know where to find me," she relaxed upon recognizing the owner of the cool reiatsu. Ever since they were little, he never had a hard time guessing where she is, it was almost unfair to play hide and seek with a playmate who can predict your every move.

"Momo…" his marine green eyes lit up like emerald as they reflected the flash of lightning. His footsteps were so light they were almost undetectable.

"Hinamori Momo is just a necessary existence. Soon she'll fail to exist,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	18. Chapter 18: Fallen from Grace

**Chapter 18: Fallen from Grace**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Thunder clapped behind the dark clouds, filling the uneasy silence with a deafening roar. His lack of reply wasn't surprising to her, she knew him well enough to predict that. "She's just a convenient façade… very soon she'll…"

"I'm sorry," this sudden apology made the 5th squad vice captain turn her head sideways, catching a glimpse of his pained expression before she faced the angry heavens again. "I'm sorry because I had to bow down to you. I know how much it would hurt you… but I think that's the wisest thing to do at the moment," his torment was tangible in every word he uttered that Hinamori almost felt guilty.

"W…what are you…" that cruel aura of being royalty dissipated just by hearing his misplaced sorry. _Shiro-chan…_

"You wince inconspicuously when someone call you Naomi-hime-sama… you would clench your fists at your sides when someone would bow before you… and before you speak of yourself being royalty… you take a long breath, swallow with difficulty, shut your eyes for a moment before finally speaking," The 10th squad captain gazed at her shaking shoulders as he voiced out his observations. "You don't want to be Naomi… do you?" Controlling his overwhelming urge to wound his arms around her, Hitsugaya remained rooted on his spot.

Her tears flowed down her chin quietly as soon as she heard him speak about the actions she barely noticed. A sharp intake of breath was her reply to his question. "When I woke up from my spiritual coma, I thought that maybe I could finally make things right. I have a new captain, I was forgiven… and I found you," choking back her tears, she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing aloud pathetically. "But it seems… I am not allowed to be happy… from the moment Naomi's memories awakened; I felt a part of Hinamori Momo fading. I'm tired of delaying the inevitable," her chestnut brown eyes widened in surprise to feel his strong arms around her, comforting her… protecting her.

"Enough!" Hitsugaya muttered against her hair as he tightened his embrace. "Stop hurting yourself. You're Hinamori Momo… vice captain of the 5th squad… _my _Momo… if ever you forget about it… I'll be happy to remind you…."

His husky voice played in her mind like a song, calming her inner storms. Turning around, Momo buried her face in his chest and cried openly like she never cried before. All the emotions she thought she had contained were unleashed. _Is it okay… for me to be Hinamori Momo just for a little while longer?_

Drawing back, Hitsugaya tipped her chin, kissed her tears away before sealing their lips in fiery exchange. Names were set aside, titles were forgotten. Nothing else mattered except for the person in their arms.

_I'm scared… not for myself but for you. How will you handle it if you knew that whatever you do… whatever you say…? I'll be gone anyway. _

"Come on, let's just check! Trust me, I saw a squad captain enter this place!" their intimate moment was interrupted by two children, one of which was obviously a girl based on her high pitched tone.

"Eh? Even if you are right, what would he be doing in this decrepit old house?" The other was a boy. Hinamori and Hitsugaya broke their kiss but their eyes and arms remained locked on each other's. Seeing no threat, they remained on their spot even as the footfalls approached them.

They shared the same smirk as they saw the two kids peeking out of the corner. The girl was taller than her companion. There was a wide grin on her pretty face as she elbowed the boy. "See? See? I told you!"

Even being shorter, the boy carried an arrogant aura around him that was immediately noticeable. He nonchalantly looked at the captain and the woman in his arms before a quick blush rose from his already handsome face. "Baka! I think we're interrupting something! Let's go!" Despite the girl's protests, he dragged her away after he tore his gaze away from the two.

Hinamori buried her face in his chest as they chuckled then she leaned against him… hearing clearly the beating of his heart. If there was a time that she could wish time would stop or even slow down… this was the moment she'll pick… not when they're kissing… not when they're making love… just being here, saying nothing but hearing the beating of the other's heart.

"We better go back. Abarai and the others are already looking for you," Kissing her head, he reluctantly muttered as his arms coiled around her petite form.

Still listening to his heartbeat, she replied with a sigh. "If I'm going to act like a princess, I need to look the part. As much as I want having you by my side, I think I can pretend better when I'm not so intoxicated by your presence," looking up at him, she beamed at him as she noticed the growing blush on his handsome face.

Not coming up with a proper retort, Hitsugaya just turned away, took her hand and led the way out.

Her chestnut brown eyes were glued on their interlocked fingers as they took their time in walking back. Despite the amassing clouds and cracking thunder overhead, their steps were short and slow. Who would worry about the rain when the one who can proclaim it to fall was the one holding her hand?

"I think it's better if I go first," the 10th squad captain smiled as he caught her looking longingly at their linked hands. Without warning, he pulled her against him and devoured her lips until both of them were breathless.

Seductively biting her swollen lips, she arched her eyebrow. "I think that's a good idea," Hinamori received another peck before her lover jumped out of sight. Unconsciously, her fingers touched her lips as she painfully closed her eyes. After a long moment, she too vanished after taking a step.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" An infuriated red head welcomed her arrival but after realizing who he was talking too, he bowed apologetically. "I mean… we've been looking all over for you… Hina… Naomi-himesama,"

Hinamori held back her mirth as she maintained her cool façade. "I just needed some fresh air. Is something wrong?"

"All the captains and vice captains are assembled at the meeting hall. Central Room 46 has sent a _member _and was asking for your audience," the 6th squad vice captain reported then lifted his head.

"Then let's not keep them waiting then," the princess and her guard made their way to the assembly hall.

One person wearing regal robes but wore a mask over his head stood before the Captain-Commander disrespectfully. His loyal vassals were at a distance with their heads bowed. With all the captains and their second-in-command also present, the tension in the room was so thick, it was hard to breathe.

This was the first time that a _member _of the Central Room 46 has made an appearance. Throughout history, they only sent messengers to deliver their word. They didn't feel the need to mingle personally with the 13 Squad simply because they think… scratch that… they _know _that they're far more superior to them.

Breaking their own set rules just means to show that the Central Room 46 is more than desperate. "Persistent, aren't we?" A commanding female voice broke the edgy silence. Like the red sea, the vassals standing by the door parted upon her arrival. Still wearing her shinigami robes, Hinamori's eyes looked straight ahead as she made her way inside the room.

Only halfway across the room, the masked noble almost lunged at her. "We _require _your presence…_your Majesty_. I am a proud member of the Central Room 46… I should be more than enough to escort you,"

Every member of the 13 squads grew tensed upon seeing the arrogant guest lay his hand on the princess' shoulder.

Slapping his hand away, she gave him an icy glare. "Your head is too high… do you know who I am, _proud member of the Central Room 46_?"

The mask over his face didn't hide his contempt as he stiffly bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Naomi-hime-sama," his words said through his clenched jaw.

"You're forgiven. Since the Central Room 46 has been so generous as to send a member to give their invitation, I don't see a reason not to accept it," her words were confident and indifferent… almost cruel.

"Then, I'll get the palanquin ready to…" the noble began but was silenced by her hand.

"No need. I know the way, I'll be there shortly,"

"But…"

"You're dismissed,"

The disgraced noble stormed out of the room without another word. His servants scurried together with him and finally the doors were shut tight.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as soon as the doors were locked. "Yamamoto-taicho… I hope you don't mind my actions. It was what I saw fit," Hinamori bowed before the great captain.

"Iie (No), given the situation that was the safest path to take," Genryuusai looked at her through his droopy eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Then… you'll understand why I need to go to the Central Room 46 alone,"

"What the hell? Are you serious? They'll keep you in there!" It was her captain, Kurosaki Ichigo who was the one to speak up.

"Bite your tongue, Kurosaki-taicho," their superior spat.

"Kurosaki-taicho, your vice captain agreed to that meeting to prevent a clashing between the two sectors. If she showed any inclination to the other… it might mean war. From where I see it for as long as she can, she will try to be neutral. I'm actually amazed that she was able to think ahead in such a short amount of time," the good natured Kyouraku-taicho explained as the other captains merely agreed silently.

_This feat won't last long… time is running out. There is only one step to take now. _

For a moment, her eyes met his marine green orbs. _So much as I want to be Hinamori Momo only, I am also Princess Naomi… I can't pretend the other doesn't exist especially when she's the original one. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	19. Chapter 19: Cheap Claim

**Chapter 19: Cheap Claim**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gomenasai for the long wait, you've been to my page and know what happened to me, right? Nevertheless, here I am delivering a fresh update. Don't hold back please tell me what you think of it. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Take Command, Datenshi Alexiel!" her multi-layered regal robes covered her petite body as the brilliant tiara perched stylishly on her head. Her dark eyes reflected the seven-bladed sword in her hand for a while before turning to her superior. With a low bow, she disappeared from the meeting hall.

"Yamamoto-taicho, how can we be sure that the Central Room 46 won't hold the princess captive?" The 4th Division captain politely brought up as soon as Hinamori left.

For a long while, the old captain remained silent, making everyone in the room anxious for his reply. "From what I know, the Central Room 46 will most likely convince her first to join their side and if she refuses… without a doubt I know that they will _try _to force her to stay," such was his honest reply.

"However… it's not Hinamari fuku-taicho we're talking about here, it's Naomi-himesama- the most powerful shinigami in the Soul Society," With Soi Fon's explanation, everyone gradually relaxed, all except for one.

No matter what was on her head or what she was holding, still she stood in front of these masked nobles like a common criminal under trial. Despite their gregarious welcome and excessive flattery, her skin crawled knowing that venom dripped from every word she heard. Now here she is, in the middle of a dimly lit room in front of rows of vultures dressed in expensive silk.

"It is unbelievable that a member of the royal family has graced the soul society with her presence. Surely, _we _can do more than what the 13 squads had offered," one broached as the others concurred.

She wasn't ignorant to these mind games politicians like to play. "I must apologize if you were offended by my lengthy stay within the 13 squad's custody but you should know that even before my memories of being royalty was awakened I was under their wing for period of time," she too can play… rather well. Innocent and informative was her reply. It contains a humble apology and reason why she preferred the 13 squads over them.

"We would be honored to be led by you- there can be no better person,"

Turning her head towards the speaker, her lips formed a tight smile before her polite reply. "I see no reason why I should build another system when the Soul Society seems so well under the rule of different divisions," _They want ME to be their puppet? Not in this life. _

"Since the beginning of time, the imperial family has kept to themselves and now that they started to reach out their hand to help, we ignore it? Your arrival here must mean something, Naomi-himesama,"

Her head throbbed like there was another heart in her brain. Their incessant blabbering echoed repeatedly in her mind that she can't hear herself think. Without another second of delay Naomi raised her right hand in front of her and slightly turned her head away as if revolted.

When there was not even a peep heard, she stood elegantly before them. Her eyes gentle yet commanding at the same time as she took her time gazing at everyone's masked faces before speaking. "It seems my presence has caused an unneeded uproar amongst the system. There is no need for the distress. Please know that after several days, I would no longer be in the Soul Society thus no change in leadership shall take place,"

Like a tidal wave, the central room 46 was thrown into chaos with her revelation. Some were relieved that they get to keep their position while others were disappointed. Their queries, cheers and disagreement made the air inside the room heavy and suffocating. Her vision started to spin together with her stomach.

"If you're not here to lead us, then what is the reason for the royal family to send the 5th princess to the Soul Society? That is who claim to be, am I right?" Her temper snapped in an instant as her blood boiled upon hearing such bold allegation. Right now, she's not being consulted as a higher being but being castigated as a lowly criminal pretending to be someone she's not.

Dead stillness filled the room, even the air itself seemed to die as an unseen wave of rage emanated from the princess. Her chestnut brown eyes burned fury as the seven-bladed sword materialized in her right hand.

"You dare to question my lineage?" Every noble in the room felt the need to run for their lives but sheer terror paralyzed them. "My memory may still indefinite but make no mistake…" with just a step she was in front of the arrogant bastard who dared to insinuate such accusation. The tip of Alexiel coming close to the noble's throat, making him swallow with difficulty. "The person before is royalty… or do you need more convincing?" A cold smile that lifted her lips held no trace of gentleness. "Maybe seeing the _genuine existence _of the divine blade will quell your doubts?" She offered with sarcasm as she titled her head in challenge.

Upon turning around, Naomi was back to her original position. "This will be the first and last time someone challenges the veracity of my status because if this happens again… _expect _that I will personally deliver appropriate punishment in a blink of an eye,"

Not one was able to even blink even if minutes had passed after the princess' departure.

Her hands were trembling as she saw they were tainted with blood. Heavy rain blanketed the surroundings making visibility almost impossible. Though the sanguineous liquid was washed away almost immediately, somehow she can still smell its sickening scent as if it was filling her nostrils. Her regal robes were soaked and her long hair stuck to her face and neck like leech. "Na…Naomi…" her body jerked in reaction.

His silver eyes were barely open as blood oozed out of the stab wound in his midsection. Coughing out the crimson liquid, he reached for her with his stained hand. "W…why?"

Her pupils dilated in shock as her other hand held up her Alexiel that was beginning to absorb the blood on its blades; the sacred seven-bladed sword was pure no longer. An ear-splitting scream pierced the deafening storm together with a flash of lightning. It was later that she realized that it came from her. "O…Onii-chan!"

Imperial guards came running from almost all directions; all of them were taken back by the horrific scene in front of their eyes. After conquering their hesitation, they dragged away the shaking princess and carefully carried the prince's lifeless body.

Blatant outrage, disgusted glares and incessant finger-pointing filled the enormous judgment chamber as the head members of both sacred line and branch families congregated for the first time just to decide on the fate of the first person ever to commit the ultimate taboo- killing a member of the King's divine family.

Her chestnut brown eyes swept across the room emptily as her ears could only hear the water dripping from her robes and hair, nothing else. Everything was a blur- the kind of scene a person feels before fainting only this time she remained totally conscious. Scenes of blood and rain burned into her memory as if they were the only ones they held. Throughout the trial, the accused chose to be silent as everything was retold. Not one person in the room voted for her innocence. Who would? When she was literally caught red handed. In the end there were only two things she was certain of. One was she killed her brother who was also her fiancé. And two was this act deserves the gravest castigation, even for a princess such as herself.

"For the one who has committed the greatest sin against the Royal family…" somehow she understood a part of her punishment already as the arbitrator began with addressing her like a common criminal. "… You are therefore stripped of your title as 5th princess. Any record of your name in history shall be erased and you shall not be remembered in any way," some were nodding their heads as id saying _you deserve it_ while others were still waiting for something else to be stated. "It is against ancient law that we take your life because however we strip you of your title the blood that flows in your veins is still, by all means, holy. So we have come to a decision… you Naomi, former 5th princess of the Royal family, is banished to the Soul Society where you will be reborn and bear no knowledge of your rank or deeds. There is no possible way we can take away the power bestowed by your lineage however, if you, by any means, try to return to this sacred sanctuary… the laws of this land will be the one to inflict its wrath. Heaven itself will kill you…"

Forked lightning split the night sky and made her return to reality. Her robes were soaking wet and her hair was sticking to her face and neck… yes, just like that time. However this time, the sword in her hand was already crimson- the same color of _his _blood.

The sudden creak of the floor board behind her made her tense. Gripping her sword, she wheeled around to face the intruder. Almost immediately after seeing who she was up against, she made her sword disappear. It was only then did it came to her that she was again back in Hitsugaya's old house and before her was one of the kids who she saw the other day.

"You're that girl with that white-haired captain yesterday, am I right?" The boy, as if unaffected that he could've almost been attacked, approached cautiously while eyeing her from head to toe.

His arrogant tone and confident aura was so like _his _that she smiled unknowingly. Looking down, she understood the reason why the kid was asking- she was still in regal clothes. With recalling her blade, Hinamori now stood dressed as a vice-captain. "Yes, I believe that's me,"

For a couple of minutes the boy glanced over her shoulder and around the room as if searching for something then he spoke. "You're alone?" His voice held a bit of disappointment.

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she too looked behind him. "Yeah, just like you," she retorted before turning her back and sitting on the floor while watching the rain. The floor creaked again before she saw him sitting next to her. For a long while, they sat together in silence.

"Isn't it hard?" Surprised by the question, Hinamori turned to him as if trying to validate that it was really him asking. "Being so complicated…"

"What do you mean?"

"You and that captain… its obvious what you are to each other and yet you can't let be together," the boy averted his eyes as a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

For the first few seconds, she can't help but be stunned then she chuckled in reply, making the boy's face grow into a deeper shade. _Are we THAT obvious? _ "You better not talk to him or else you'll clash. You guys are so alike,"

"I beg to differ," the kid almost jumped out of his skin as the 10th squad captain materialized behind him while the vice-captain was still chuckling as if expecting his arrival.

"I'm gonna get going then…" he got up without meeting that Captain's eyes and was about to leave the room.

"Oh, I didn't get your name…" Hinamori called.

"It's Shiro and I already know who you guys are," Both Shinigamis was taken back before sharing a mutual smile.

"Well Shiro," Hinamori got up and walked to Hitsugaya's side to hold his hand. "It's hard… but I know it's definitely worth it," the kid stared at their linked hands for the briefest moment before running out of the house.

"What was that about?" The young captain encircled her waist with his arms.

"Nothing," she buried her head in the nook of his neck and savored his cool water scent.

"If you like this place so much then I must have it restored," Hitsugaya started but when he didn't hear her reply, he understood immediately. "It didn't go well with the Central Room 46, did it?" He felt her shoulders tense and her breathing hitched.

With a sharp intake of air, she answered honestly. "Naomi's… MY appearance is causing chaos in the system. It would be dangerous if I stayed here longer," This time, it was him who got anxious.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need to go the Human World,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai?_


	20. Chapter 20: Game of Secrecy

**Chapter 20: The Secrecy Game**

_**Little Falcon:**__ OMG, so sorry I took too long to update this story I had trouble collecting my scattered ideas for this chapter. Nevertheless, here I am still alive and updating so please don't be shy, read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"I'm going to the Human World," his baggy eyelids almost hid his eyes but she knew that the great Captain-Commander was staring at her directly and for good reason- without as much as a knock, she barged inside his office wearing her royal regalia and stated her intent so blatantly.

"May I know your reason, Himamori-fukutaichou?" Despite her deliberate show of disrespect, the old Captain still maintained his composure and didn't even bat an eyelash at her actions. He still considered her the vice caption of the 5th squad in spite of her flashy kimono and the tiara perched on her head.

This show of understanding and kindness made her immensely guilty. "My presence here disrupts the balance you fought so hard to achieve," the confidence in her voice vanished as she bowed her head in shame.

"So the Central Room 46 has made their demands," he said quietly as he put down his quill.

"They have demands alright but I made sure I won't hear it," a portion of her lips lifted at the small comfort that at least she got to give them a piece of her mind. "Staying here now would be risky and I also have things to do in the Human World," Hinamori sighed as she revert her garb back to being a vice-captain's. Earlier, she thought that it would be more effective if she came in with the aura of the princess that she is however, standing before her former superior made her feel so small… so inexperienced. Just an arrogant kid with fancy sword and a sparkling crown.

With an audible sigh, the first Squad Captain rose from his seat and walked towards the veranda. "I have a feeling that even if I disagree, it wouldn't matter. Am I right, Naomi-hime-sama?"

Catching his change of titles, she understood that he was pertaining to the order of power. Indeed, it had been her decision to still serve under the banner of the 13 Squad despite knowing her birthright but if she wanted she could easily oust any order Captain Yamamoto dispenses. "Yes," she finally had the courage to look at him in the eye.

Their conversation went surprisingly well even if it had a horrible beginning. At the end of their talk, the princess bowed gratefully. "You have my greatest gratitude, Yamamoto-taichou," then she raised her head and walked away.

His beady eyes watched her leave as he said under his breath. "Sayonara, Hinamori Momo," the doors shut with a quiet creak.

"Hina…err… Hime-sama, where do you plan on going?" Her appointed body guard Abarai Renji, still unfamiliar to her given title, asked immediately after he saw her leaving the Captain-Commander's office.

With a gentle smile, she turned to him. "You've been relieved of your duties, Abarai-kun," a hell butterfly came just in time to confirm. Without waiting for anything, the princess used her shunpo to leave the scene discreetly.

Her chest felt heavy soon after she had relayed the details of her plan to the great Captain. No one but him is supposed to know… not even…

"Momo!" Joining her half-hearted _walk _around the Soul Society was the 10 Squad Captain- the last person she wanted to see right now. His forehead creased immediately as he sensed her anxiety at his arrival. "Something wrong?"

Refusing to meet his marine green eyes, she stopped on top of a tall mansion. "Its nothing," her reassurance convinced no one, not even herself. Finally noticing that she sounded pathetic, she turned at her heel, determined to give a proper reply but at the moment her eyes connected with his, her tears fell automatically.

Instinctively, his body moved upon sight of her tears. His arms pulled her to his embrace even before he can think. Hinamori wasn't a woman who would show her tears needlessly for just some sad random reason. Clearly, whatever it is, is making breaking her self-esteem. Enough, to reduce her to such state. Unable to say the right consoling words, he just wrapped his arms around her tight.

Her body was trembling uncontrollably as she heard herself crying so openly like a little kid. "I'm scared…" she would later realize that this broken words were from her, repeated over and over until she has no energy left to talk.

_"It's that GUY isn't it? The bastard son of our uncle! He stole you from me!" His infuriated accusations made her step back, fearing for her life. Instantly, her concern was directed at the young man who had just been introduced into the family a couple of weeks ago. He has the most outrageous spiky white hair and the most mesmerizing marine green eyes but what she remembered was the way her heart beat inconsistently as if they were sharing the same heartbeat. _

_ "Onii-chan, what are you saying?" Her chestnut brown eyes saw the overwhelming hate in glare and it made her cringe instinctively. The pale glint of the sword he held low proved how true her assumptions are- he was ready to kill. "Please… he doesn't even know me…" she immediately covered her mouth and gasped at her own stupidity. In her attempt to pacify her brother's anger, she had carelessly divulged a confession to his earlier allegation. Tears rolled down her chin as she witnessed reason fade away from his mercury eyes. She couldn't say anything; she had betrayed him- her brother… her fiancé. _

_ Kagami staggered back as if losing his strength, gripped his head with his unoccupied hand… then ran off into the heavy rain. _

_ The moment she heard his footsteps grew distant a sense of utter dread filled her heart. __**He's going to kill him! **__She was already running after him when she heard her realization echo in her head._

_ Lightning flashed overhead, superseded by the roar of thunder as the thick blanket of rain enveloped everything under it. First flash, she called out to him. Second, she was crossing blades with him. As the storm settled, she sat on the ground watching blood mix with water… _

Her eyes snapped open, her cheeks wiped dry of her tears. Seeing that she is somewhere unfamiliar, the 5th squad vice captain sat up abruptly, blood rushing to her head and made her dizzy for a moment. "You should rest," his deep, sultry voice came from the distant door. As her vision cleared, her heart felt like it leaped a hundred feet from her chest as she saw the charming 10th Squad Captain leaning against the doorframe. His white spiky hair stylishly unruly, his strong arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Those marine green eyes gazed her lovingly as he approached her.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya sat near her and placed his palm on her cheeks.

Unable to resist, the princess tilted her head so that she can savor his touch a little while before she quietly nodded. She smiled inwardly as she was grateful at the sensitivity of her lover towards her boundaries, he knew that asking questions now would be damaging more than comforting.

His chest felt like its being squeezed out of air as soon as he saw her tears a while back and the feeling keeps getting worse as he miserably controlled himself. The moment she looked up surprised him. "You know… I've been in love with you for so long," even with her raspy voice and swollen eyes, she still looks like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Kissing her tenderly on the lips, Hitsugaya leaned his forehead on hers. "Not as long as I have," he replied with all honesty, he recalled that the moment he had first met her she certainly made an everlasting impression on his heart. However, the meek smile on her lips wasn't the response he was expecting, it was as if she was talking about something else entirely.

_I wonder if you'll regret loving me… knowing me… when all this is over? _Her chestnut brown eyes coasted over around the room. There was definitely something familiar about it but she can't put a finger as to what it is. "Where are we anyway?" A proud smirk split his handsome face as he assisted her to stand up. Her eyebrow arched as she did not hear a reply from him… nothing verbal but that charming look definitely means something. As she searched her memories for clues, it dawned to her. Hinamori gasped as her eyes grew wide in bewilderment. "Oh my… this is your old house,"

"I told you I'll have it rebuilt," Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he encircled her waist with his arms. Truthfully, he did restore the old lot BUT he also bought the four lots around it and made a manor instead of a meager domicile.

The vice captain had to draw back from his embrace only to gape at him. "Yeah… you told me that a few DAYS ago and might I add that I completely recall your house not being this grand," she chuckled as they strolled around the brand new dwelling. "Besides, why all the trouble of rebuilding it? It's not like you can stay here for as long as you like… Captain,"

It wasn't against any laws of the Soul Society for a Shinigami to own properties in the commoners' district but it wasn't advisable since they are bound by duties to remain in their designated Squad houses almost all the time.

"I already thought that through," pulling her back into his reach, the young captain sealed their lips for a long, breath-robbing exchange before he continued. "The squirt who likes to trespass here… I hired his family to be the caretaker while we're gone,"

"We're gone? What does that have to do with me?"

"Because I went through all the effort just so we can have a private escape. Somewhere away from the chaos of work and all…" his lips whispered so close to her ear.

A delicious chill went down her spine as she but her lower lip gently. Hooking her arms around his neck, the tip of her nose brushed against his. "You mean, a place where you can kiss me all you want," she tip-toed and stole one from his lips.

"Exactly," he muttered before sweeping her off her feet and head towards the master's bedroom.

_ "The Central Room 46 will never stop questioning the distribution of power if I'm still under your wing so… I'm resigning as vice captain of the 5__th__ Squad," With this act, she is severing bonds with the 13 Squads permanently. "Furthermore, once I'm in the Human World I will cease all communications with anyone in the Soul Society that way, no one can say that I am favoring anyone anymore," _

_ "And once in the Human realm? What do you plan on achieving?" Genryuusai asked quietly. _

_ "I plan on returning home," the fake smile she made took more energy than a great battle. _

_ "And what of Hitsugaya?" _

_ "He'll be okay… without me…"_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai…_


	21. Chapter 21: Fine Farewell

**Chapter 21: Fine Farewell **

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. __**KIDS PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER, OKAY?**_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The inexplicable feel of his lips against hers that sent shivers down her spine was something she never got used to, no matter how often or how long they kiss. Each and every time their lips meet was a new, titillating experience entirely. He's one of the strongest death gods there is, he leads a squad that's composed of a hundred shinigamis and he wields the most powerful ice-type weapon, however, he was always so gentle when it comes to her… especially his kisses.

As soon as they stepped inside the room, he had to let her go only to pin her against the wall and swallow her seductive moans as pressed his body against hers. Even through her multiple-layered kimono, she felt his desire for her building rapidly at every heartbeat. "Shi-ro…" the princess whimpered as his kisses wandered to her neck and his hands to her breast.

With a slight tug here and there, her sleeves slipped down her shoulders, exposing more of her porcelain skin. Not a second after, his rough palms covered her mounds as his lips sought hers for another breath-robbing exchange.

The faint sound of her tiara hitting the floor was utterly ignored as Hinamori threw her head back upon feeling Toushiro's mouth on her perky tips. The next thing that fell on the tatami mat were two katanas and the 10th squad's white over coat.

There was a disapproving moan from his lover as he drew back for a moment as they landed on the soft mattress. With her hair splayed, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes longing for him, the person before him might be the 5th royal princess but now, at this moment, she's _his _woman… his and his alone. "Momo…" the 10th squad captain pressed his lips against her palm as she reached out for him.

Just like unwrapping a present, he took his own sweet time undressing her while he whispered sweet nothings so close to her ear. By the time he done, she was begging for his touch as he was needy of hers. Both of them caught their breath as skin touched skin- like electricity sparking at every inch of contact.

Her chestnut brown eyes flung open as his long, calloused fingers grazed her smooth skin from her cheeks down to her breasts and even lower still. His mouth devoured her cries of pleasure while his digits found her velvet folds drenched. Her back arched in desire upon the sudden entry followed by his lengthy, sensual strokes. The room contained her moans as they grew stronger and stronger until she grabbed a fistful of his white hair while screaming his name.

Seeing her panting beneath him while her eyes were so misted with passion made him smirk. Hitsugaya licked her essence from his fingers while never taking his marine green eyes off her. Not a while later, he poised at her entrance waiting for a gesture of approval from her. Her slender arms were still trembling as she threw them around his neck then whispered his name like a dirty secret. All traces of reason flew out the window as he drove into her without warning. Almost exploding right then and there because of her delicious convulsions, he released an anguished groan against her neck.

Her vision almost turned white completely as she felt his rigid member impale her like an arrow. Her climax from his earlier advances is still going-on when he made his move. Wanting her to relax at his abrupt intrusion, he kissed and sucked on the sensitive parts of her neck and soon it was Momo's hips that started moving. The white haired captain drew back only to take into detail every part of this moment- her body gloriously exposed before him and the connection they share.

As if seeing another side of him, the 5th squad lieutenant took in a sharp breath as she caught the gleam of dangerous craving in his teal eyes. His hands held her sides before delivering the series of rough, passionate thrusts that drove her insane. Lewd noises combined with their moans and groans as they moved in an age-old rhythm.

Trying her best to make it last, she shut her eyes and begged her body to listen just for a few moment longer but when she felt his mouth sucking on her breast as his hips continued its ardent conquest, her resolve vanished as she gripped his muscular shoulders. "Shi-ro… I can't… I… I'm…" with another powerful thrust from him she gave way as he released together with her.

Like a lazy cat, Toushiro crawled over her making sure to caress every part of her skin with his then took her lips once more. Both of them were still far from spent as they made no move to pull away. Shock came over him however when his demure lover rolled over him and straddle on his lap. His hard length burying deeper into her made the both of them grit their teeth, trying to reign in their need.

Having her on top made him more than willing to submit. Unlike his brazen assault, hers were painfully slow and agonizingly tender- he considered it torture. "Momo…" he pleaded as he tried to hasten their pace. As if granting his request, she flattened her palms on his washboard abs then her movements became unrestricted and almost made him combust. They were calling out each other's names when their toes curled in mutual climax.

The sated couple collapsed on the bed in satisfied silence. Her head against his chest, his arm around her waist and their legs tangled as an aftermath. For a while, she traced invisible circles on his chest while he softly stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Momo," he kissed her hair.

Finally looking up, she smiled and sealed her lips with his. "As I love you, Shiro," settling on a special spot where his shoulder and neck connects, their eyes voluntarily retired.

Her regal robes fluttered with the strong wind as the gates of the Soul Society shut firmly in midair before disappearing completely. Her long wavy locks played with the breeze. Pushing it back to her ear, the 5th Royal Princess surveyed the foreign land with an unwavering gaze. "The Human World always looks so dreary," sighed Naomi as she stood on top of a telephone post.

"Hey, you're a peculiar kind!" A human girl called from right below her and was staring directly at her.

Her eyebrow arched in reaction upon meeting her eyes. Although, it wasn't new to her that a few human indeed possess some kind of sixth sense that allows them to see their kind- spirits and the like, she wasn't expecting to bump into one this early. Effortlessly, she jumped off that great height and landed on her wooden sandals as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Are you a spirit?" A girl about her age insisted on talking.

"No,"

"You give off the same aura as Toushiro but you're not wearing the same black garb. You aren't a shinigami, are you? I'm Karin by the way," grinning widely.

This was the only moment she focused her attention to her fully. "Karin? You're Kurosaki-taichou's sister, am I right? I didn't know you knew Shi… Hitsugaya-taichou," it was difficult but she needed to distance herself from the very idea of him and everything about him starting now.

"Ah, when he comes here, he plays for our team. He's a great soccer player!"

Jealousy hit her out of nowhere and suffocated her logic. "Do you like him?" Karin stuttered for an appropriate reply but was cut short when the stranger turned away so suddenly as if she was disgusted by her mere presence. "Take care of him when I'm gone," saying under her breath then disappeared in a flash.

"What was that? And I didn't even know who she is!" yelled the bewildered human girl before stomping away.

_Why did it have to be here? _Standing from the highest infrastructure in the town, she looked down at the developing Karakura and saw something entirely different- a gateway to the Heavens, something only those with royal blood can behold. It is here where she'll make her last stand. All she needed was the precise incantation of her exile which she was already beginning to remember with every night she dreamt.

Each night brought her closer to complete recall; each night brought her closer to the end.

_Walking through an outer cloister of a magnanimous manor where jades encrusted the floor and diamonds the wall, guards armored to the teeth stationed at every corner, he felt his body moving on its own. The first thing he really saw was her mesmerizing smile… and then she was the only thing he saw. _

_ Dancing elegantly under that cherry blossom tree, with a pair of folding fan in her hands, she moved with grace and talent together with the scattering of the sakura around her. __**Momo?**__ His heart made a distinctive leap as soon as he saw her dancing freely with a bright smile on her face. It was only later did he took note of the layers of embroidered silk she was wearing and all other details that dictated a high position in society. _

_ "Naomi!" Another person entered the picture- having unruly dark green hair and a pair of unusual silver eyes, approached the heavenly maiden. Just like her, he was wearing majestic clothes that screamed power. __**Kagami?**__ A hint of sparkle from the two made him see the crown they both were wearing on top of their head. __**What the hell is this? **__Confusion was the emotion he found most annoying to entertain. _

_ The next thing he knew was having that unnamed prince's piercing glare directed at him. _

_ "Sayonara, Shiro-kun…" he heard a familiar tone that made him jerk back to reality. _

His marine green eyes snapped open. Almost immediately, the 10th squad captain grew aware of the lack of warmth beside him, making him sit up abruptly and look around frantically. Gone were his lover and all other traces of her being there. "Momo!" Tearing the blanket off him, he hastily got dressed and searched the house but to no avail.

"She's missing!" This was the first time the 10th squad captain, in all his years of service, did he stormed inside his superior's grand office without as much as a knock. The old captain-commander didn't even lift his gaze away from the paperwork he was currently reading unlike his lieutenant, who was outraged by this blatant show of disrespect. "Hina… _Naomi-hime-sama_… is missing. I've had my squad search the Soul society but there was no trace of her anywhere. I suspect that she's might've gone to the human world,"

Chojiro Sakakibe was about to reach for his sword when his captain reprimanded him and commanded him to leave the room. Reluctantly, he gave a stiff bow before closing the door behind him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Yamamoto Genryuusai finally looked up and met Toushiro's determined eyes. "I advise you to put a stop to your fruitless attempts in searching for someone who doesn't want to be found,"

_What? _Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he tried to dissect each word the 1st squad captain uttered. "What do you mean?" He managed to ask as he found it hard to take in air. Little by little, his reason slowly dictated he answer he never wanted to hear.

"I do not say one thing and mean another. You are one of the acclaimed geniuses in Seireitei even you _must _understand her intention in disappearing. Her sudden proclamation has caused a stir in the balance of power that if left unchecked would cause chaos. It is her choice to step away. Being one of her loyal subjects, were can do nothing but respect her decision. Do you understand, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his temper from exploding. His reiatsu however, grew into a freezing wind and surrounded him invisibly as he mechanically left the room.

_**Is this how you want it to be, Momo? **_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Getting closer to the end. Read and review, onegai… _


	22. Chapter 22: Corrupted Salvation

**Chapter 22: Corrupted Salvation **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know I've been awfully neglecting my duties of updating all of my stories because reality had a way of snatching every opportunity of my writing another chapter but I'm no longer making any promises, however, I assure you that I definitely, in no way whatsoever, am giving up writing. With that said, here the chapter that has been so long postponed. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

With the grace of a butterfly landing on a leaf, the tips of her toes barely touched the top of the tower overlooking the entire town. Moonlight slowly crawled from the hem of her dark regal robes to the magnanimous crown on her head. A gentle gust of wind played with the free stands of her hair as her unblinking gaze remained fastened on the sight below.

There were more people on the streets today than usual. Even with the late hour, crowds still fill the shops and the energy level of the town is far from receding. The incessant chatters, merry music and blaring traffic noise reached even at her distance. "I see… its that time of _their _year," spending some time infiltrating this world, she learned quickly their norms and traditions. Today, as the calendar dictates, is a special holiday wherein the old year is spent and a new beginning is supposed to be set. "Finally, it is complete… and it can begin," putting her palms forward, she now began to recite a ritual of ancient tongue. Immense _reiatsu_ exploded from her body and rippled throughout place. Although nothing physical went amiss, every spiritual being and those who can sense them was affected in one way or another. Invisible to the naked eye, a great gateway began to materialize just above the lively town.

Lightning split the skies as thunder shook the land. It has been a month since the torrential storms came and signs of it ending was nowhere in sight. His fierce emerald eyes narrowed in agitation as he slammed his fist on the nearby wall of his office.

_A month ago…_

_ "Yo, Hitsugaya-taicho!" With his spiky dark green hair and mercury eyes, the former 3rd squad captain casually waved as he casually walked in from a similar rift made by Aizen before. _

_His hand immediately went for his sword as he made a safe distance in between him and his opponent. "Kagami…" suddenly, the air turned cold and the skies grew dark. _

_ "Alone, today I see," Showing no cues of hostility at all, he crossed his arms in front of his chest as thunder rolled in the clouds above. "Don't worry… I know **she's** not here," a mocking smirk was plastered on his face as he waited for his reply but none came." SHE left you too, didn't she?" _

_ His blade remained sheathed as his head told him to listen further even as his hand itched to hack the conceited traitor. _

_ "You were a problem then and you're still a problem now. This is what you get for putting your hands on somebody else's property. You should've learned your lesson then…" Kagami said under his breath as his words seethed with rage. "Now you know how it feels… to be felt behind," then he was gone just as quickly as he came. _

_ "Then?" His brows furrowed as the gentle breeze blew through his 10th squad white overcoat. _

_ End of flashback…_

"Taicho!" His big-busted vice-captain frantically called as she slid the door open. "There's been a spiritual disturbance in the human world… and its massive enough to make the captain-commander call for an emergency assembly!" He was already out of the door even before she finished relaying the information.

Reiatsu fluctuations aren't common in the human world but it doesn't raise an alarm even if it did occur. Measures to correct it are planned and carried out without difficulty at all but it some cases the aid of a higher official is needed such as a vice-captain or a captain but never the entire 13 squad.

"Reports just came in from our scouts. The readings are off the scale. Never in our recorded history has there been a spiritual instability of this proportion. It was impossible to determine the exact source of this catastrophe. All we know is where it is taking place… Karakura Town,"

His blood ran ice-cold through his veins. In the back of his head, he was certain _who_ was responsible. With no plausible evidence, he remained silent throughout the whole briefing. It was decided that a few chosen people would investigate the matter further before any more drastic measures are given. Inevitably, those picked-out were the ones who were already familiar with the human world.

As soon as they stepped-out of the gate, the overwhelming spiritual pressure immediately caught their attention. It wasn't anything sinister like those from _Hueco Mundo_ but it was definitely something impossible to ignore. "Yo," the bleached haired captain was the first face they saw as they came through. "What took you guys so long?" There was clearly an edge of impatience to his tone and it was obvious why.

A resonant roar from different directions made the death gods reach for their sword. "Menos Grande?" Having a high level hollow out in the open at an early time of the day was something very unusual. They usually do their _foraging_ for lost souls at night when their prey becomes less vigilant. Today was definitely an exception, since there are already several _Menos Grande _on sight and still a few more on the verge of walking through that inter-dimensional walkthrough. Together with them were the lesser species but in greater number. Already, the scouts and Ichigo's friends were dealing with the problem however it doesn't seem to have any effect on the current invasion.

"We need to get rid of them before we can investigate. Right now, our priority is the safety of the people. Do what you can to minimize the threat and we'll rendezvous here in three hours. Disperse!" Being the appointed head of the operation, the 10th squad captain gave his orders briefly and clearly before he, too, took off. "What do you want, Kurosaki?" Immediately, he asked as the 5th squad captain was running at the same direction as him at the same speed.

"Toshiro… I think it's _her_… the one causing all this," Being subtle isn't exactly the orange haired human's strong point but he's trying to hold himself back from ruthlessly pointing out the facts.

For a short while, he was quiet as he calmed his racing heart. Having another person speculate the same thing makes his guess feel so close to being reality. In front of them was a towering hollow with its cero ready to fire.

Dodging the shot effortlessly and annihilating the thing in matter of seconds, Ichigo sighed reluctantly. "Karin… my sister… she told me she saw someone who fits _her _description, and it was only a few days away from the time of her disappearance from the soul society," he avoided his eyes as he knew the young captain was undoubtedly affected by his revelation as evidenced by the icy wind emanating from his body. The reason why he didn't inform him about her was something need not to say. "Toshiro… this kind of reiatsu isn't produced by just anyone. It's strong enough to throw those Menos Grande into frenzy. By my experience I haven't seen any captain or arrancar do that, have you?" That question was more of a rhetorical one.

The echo of her words was carried by the wind and was given shape. The gigantic dark double doors stood a few feet away from her, hovering in the skies unseen by mere humans. Inwardly she flinched, memories cut sharper now- of the last time she beheld those accursed doors. _Ironic really, I never thought I'll have to open these gates again. _Finally, the fallen princess grew aware of the disruption her ritual had caused; of the hollows trying to break through her barrier; of the presence of someone she last wanted to see. Without batting an eyelash, she pulled out her blade from thin air. "Snap, _Tobiume_," her command was barely a whisper but its effect was catastrophic. In a heartbeat, a fine network of web-like reiatsu stemmed from her sword and covered the entire town. Seconds after, blazing fireballs circulated through the webs and hit their targets with deadly precision.

_There isn't much time. _Sheating her _Tobiume_, she took in a long, sharp breathe before she proceeded with her next step. "_Almighty gods of the old, hear my voice_…" from beneath her shoulder blades emerged wings like those of an angel's as she continued to speak in a different language. Not only one but three pure white pair of wings spread out from her back as she chanted the last incantation. "…_By the privilege of my blood, I demand entry… open these gates," _A resonant screech reverberated throughout the land as the door slowly started to open.

Her lips formed a thin line as she tried to maintain her composure. She was standing in front of her doom. A few more minutes… a few more steps and it will be done. The only gateway to reach the royal family will be forever severed once more. And she will… _I'm scared… I'm terrified… Shiro-chan… _her heart whispered against the solid resolution of her mind.

Her throat ran dry as she could almost make-out the inside of that doorway. The sensation of something sinister by-passing her barrier caught her full attention. It was already too late when she turned around. Something caught her wings and bound them tight together with her body and limbs.

"Save your energy for the ultimate regret you'll be feeling later on," his silver eyes reflected her bound form as his two accomplices stood beside him. "Did you really think that you can get away from me that easily again, Naomi-chan?" the fallen captain tried to touch her face but she turned away in disgust.

"You were waiting for me to summon the gates," Naomi exasperated as she berated herself a thousand times for not seeing their ploy. "…because you can longer do so yourself," she lifted her eyes and saw those six decaying wings- misshapen and tainted. A sign of how far he has fallen from grace.

"SHUT UP! WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE REASON WHY I HAVE THESE?" Kagami shouted at her face as he plucked out her tiara and flung it away while his wings flapped behind him inelegantly. "I want you to watch… we're gonna murder _our_ family. And it was all thanks to your help," he whispered so close his lips touched her ears and sent shivers down her spine.

"For once, you've proven yourself useful, Hinamori. No, no… let me correct that. It's Naomi-hime-sama, right?" Her former captain smirked with sarcasm as he turned away from her and faced the fulfillment of his dark dream.

"No, you can't. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHOA! Where the heck did that come from?" The mysterious rain of fireballs eradicated their enemies and left the townsfolk and the death gods untouched. Recalling his blade, Abarai Renji decided to check-out the others. _This type of attack is strangely similar to Hinamori's… _his brow furrowed through his tattooed forehead while his eyes never left the impenetrable blizzard in the heart of Karakura. Already the others were gathered at their rendezvous point earlier than usual. "Ne… that attack a while ago… didn't it seem-"

"We need to get close to the source in order to determine anything," Hitsugaya cut off the beginning of a conversation he would not like to hear. Right then and there, an ear-splitting screech made them lose their footing in the skies. For a long while, they struggled to their feet and waited for their senses to function normally once more.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ichigo literally shook his head back into game as he glared at the center storm. The barrier of wind made it impossible to see anything inside or let anyone in.

She was calling him… she was definitely calling him. Although, no voice can be heard he was absolutely certain Hinamori was calling his name. "We're going in," without another word, he disappeared using his _shunpo_.

"Going in? Weren't we supposed to just investigate… Taicho!" Matsumoto complained but still followed her superior as did the others. When they were a few feet away, the barrier of wind gave way only to let the 10th squad captain in and then reform soon after his entry. "What was that about?" Forcibly they tried to make their way but the wind was untouchable.

His marine green eyes widened in shock as he saw those gargantuan gates already open. His body reacted almost instantly as he saw her tied up a few feet away. "MOMO!" His anger was immediately forgotten replaced by his overwhelming concern for her life. After assuring that she's still alive, it was only then did he realize the angelic appendages that grew from her back. "W…wings?"

_It's all over. They're already inside. _Then, she heard his voice… as clear as a bell. Forcing her eyes to open, she looked directly into his eyes. "Shiro-chan… do…do you see my wings?"

Surprised by her question, he answered nonetheless. "Yes," cutting her free.

_Why can you see them? Only those of royal blood are supposed to see them? Unless… he's… _The image of that person she never got to meet flashed in her mind. That person who made her turn away from her brother. That person she left behind. "Gomenasai, Shiro-chan,"

One moment he was looking at her and then he heard her call forth her other blade. "Take command, _Datenshi Alexiel!" _The next thing he saw was his Hyourinmaru slashing off her angelic wings. Blood stained his vision as he mechanically caught her light frame.

_**Little Falcon:** Wahahaha finally an update! Read and review please… _


	23. Chapter 23: Abandoned Wings

**Chapter 23: Abandoned Wings**

_**Little Falcon:** I bet you thought I was dead. Sorry to disappoint you but I ain't. Actually, I think my muse is actually turning my way from time to time not just every few months. Anyway, here's one of the last few chapters of **Broken Dawn**. Read and review_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her soul slayer burst into thousands of unrecognizable pieces the moment her wings were detached so cruelly from her body. Lightning split the dark skies as the wind blew furiously. No longer under her katana's spell, the 10th squad captain reacted reflexively despite his shock. His arms caught her fall and held her close. Thunder clapped deafeningly making the earth tremble as rain and snow simultaneously fell from the clouds. Take command- Alexiel did exactly as it was called for to do, it ordered Hyorinmaru and its master to cut off the only thing that enabled her to summon the gates.

Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the horrified look in his handsome face but beyond that she saw proof of his indubitable past, probably invisible to everyone including him. They were proud and pure- three pair of wings- symbolizing the highest rank of nobility within the royal bloodline exactly like hers. But now, hers were… her back was gushing out blood as the stigma of her tainted title fell lifelessly below. _I'm sorry that it had to be you who had to do this… _her cold, shaking hand caressed his cheek before darkness took over.

He replayed it frame by frame in his mind. Soon after undoing her binds, Hinamori summoned her second sword. It was at that time when his body and his Hyourinmaru moved against his will- hacking off her angelic appendages with one single blow. He wanted to scream his lungs out in revulsion at what he was made to do, on what he had done to her but the spell her Alexiel had on him was formidable. Only when the accursed weapon slipped out of her fingers was he finally free but at that time all the rage in him died as felt her weight on his arms.

Inside the gateway, three figures floated in. Upon entering the massive gates that separate the spiritual world from the realm where gods were said to dwell. Grand golden pillars paved the way- their top and bottom unseen just like the floor and the ceiling. The air itself seems to exude power as they feel stronger at every inch they take.

His silver eyes displayed no signs of interest whatsoever as he left his mind back at the bound Shinigami. _Naomi… why did you have to summon the gate? You're smarter than this… were you really this desperate to get away from me? _Lifting his wandering gaze towards the distant gate, he caught sight of something peculiar. _Something is not right… _When Kagami turned towards his companions to warn them about something, he was met by the cold, sharp edge of a katana slashing cleanly across his chest. By mere centimeters, he was able to dodge the mortal blow only to have blood spurting out of the wound that was never inflicted. His frantic gaze shot towards the other one who wasn't even moving. _Complete hypnosis eh? I was probably bleeding from the every beginning._ His throat clogged with his own blood as his body, no longer under illusion, physically gave way. He fought the pain while he cast one last look at the two who didn't even give him a second look as they ushered on. _So it has come to this eh. This is what betrayal does after all, it betrays the betrayer. _A contented smile formed on his tainted lips. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" muttered the fallen prince.

_ So she wasn't running away from me… she was planning to force the gate open so she'll be annihilated and in the process, the spiritual world will lose the only key they have to reach the realm of the gods. _"Why… why are you willing to… give up so much… just for _him_? Back then… and even now…Naomi…" her name was the last thing he said before his lips fell silent. At his last breath, everything began to crumble.

The ancient dimensional gates slammed shut the moment her hand fell inanimately to her side. Soon after, it began to crack and crumble as if it was aging in a short amount of time until finally it turned to dust. By the time the barrier of wind was dispelled, it was already gone.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" It was the Shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo, who reacted initially before everyone else did. However, there wasn't enough time for interrogation since the hollows and menos that were on mind control before were now without direction and was running rampant throughout Karakura. Without a formal order from anyone at all, they scattered to deal with the situation.

"You cruel girl, just how far do you intend to push me back before you realize I'm never letting you go?" His tears trickled quietly to her pale face as her regal robes disintegrated into a thousand glowing orbs just like her sacred sword. Blood together with the rain dripped from her dainty fingers as they twitched weakly.

"_Naomi, Naomi…" a gentle voice beckoned to her from a distance. Her body felt light as if she could float. Everything around her was so radiant, it seems as if she's surrounded by warm, soft light. "Naomi," the person called again but this time he sounded closer. "There you are," _

_ She had to take a step back as she identified the person approaching however, her brows furrowed as she took a good look at him. His dark green hair was unruly as usual and his silver eyes had a glint of mischief but he was as handsome as ever. There was a genuine smile on his face and the usual tension surrounding him when they met again, back in Seireitei, was gone now. The way he called her name didn't hold any hint of possessiveness only tangible tenderness that made her love him so dearly. "Nii-chan? (Big Brother?)"_

_ His eyes softened while reflected her confused face. "It must've taken a lot from you to be able to finally choose," there was apparent pain in his words but he didn't look away from her at all. "In the end, it was never a competition at all. The moment he entered your life… your first and only choice had always been him. _

_ She opened her mouth to speak but was caught by surprise when she was brought back to a particular scene that plagued her dreams from the moment. That rainy night when Alexiel's blade turned crimson by drinking her brother's blood. Then the moment her verdict was given… her exile to Seireitei. Everything happened right before her eyes as if she was watching a tragic movie the only problem was… she knew how this would end. _

_ "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" A familiar voice seething in anger lifted her downcast eyes. It was **him**- with his spiky white hair and mesmerizing marine green eyes. Donned with the most regal robes, he stormed inside the hall of truth and demanded an answer. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER." Every word seeped from his gritted teeth as he scanned the faces of each one present. _

_ Everyone inside the room anxiously looked away or at each other, never meeting his furious glare. "Prince Ryuuki, you may be the 3rd in line to the throne but that doesn't give you any right to…" the oldest adviser to the king stepped forward courageously, meeting his lethal gaze head on. _

_ "The 5th princess... what did you do to her?" His eyes narrowed, emphasizing his need for an answer and quick. The icy bite of wind emanated from where he stood as he approached the old man. _

_ Knowing that nothing would get through to him unless his only question was answered, another adviser spoke. "She has murdered the king's favorite son. Although not the apparent heir, His majesty was devastated by the crime. However, she's still of noble birth and thus, prohibiting us from __**other**__means of punishment other than the one that was given to her," _

_ "Which is?" _

_ "Exile… to the Soul Society where she would have no recollections of her rank or power, not even her own name," tossing his head back, his long well-combed beard followed- through. _

_ Prince Ryuuki bowed his head upon hearing her sentence. **She did it for me… **clenching his fists, he choked back the words that were threatening to come out. Divulging the private truth will benefit no one. What's done is done and her sentence had already been carried out. "Is that so? Then… looks like it can't be helped," holding his head high, he left the premises. _

_ His loyal vassal matched his pace and strode beside him. "What are you planning to do, my prince?" the young man asked so boldly. _

_ "They banished her… they banished her because he killed Kagami. One of the princes who threatened to come after me..." he explained while taking the few turns here and there. _

_ "The 5th princess? Naomi-sama…" it wasn't a secret to him how ever since the young prince came to the palace only one girl drew his attention. Sure, the princess was breathtakingly beautiful but she was also betrothed to another prince._

_ Pushing open the double doors, the prince marched down the red carpet as his marine green eyes reflected the man sitting on the throne. "I have a favor to ask… Otou-san (Father)," he knelt on one knee and prostrated himself so humbly. _

_ Waving dismissively at the scampering guards and at everyone else, the great king said no words but merely let the silence stretch. "I wish to submit myself to exile," Ryuuki firmly voiced out while maintaining his gaze downward. _

_Upon hearing the request, he made no distinct reaction only looked at young man with the most unreasonable request. "Even if you find her… she won't remember you," his voice was crisp yet gentle. _

_His head snapped up as he heard him say those words. **Had he been always aware about me and her… **if he had been, he chose not to interfere and let fate play out for them. His overwhelming respect for his impartial wisdom almost blinded him to his true cause. "She doesn't need to… I don't need to. Because I'm very sure that we'll find our way to each other and when that time comes, we don't have to remember anything. We just simply need to have each other and never let go," _

_Hinamori's eyes were flowing with tears as she covered her mouth in disbelief. **He threw away his title to follow me. He volunteered for banishment just to meet me. When we finally meet, the time we had was far too short. Just when we finally had each other… I had to… **_

"_Consider this my parting present. I want you to be happy… even if it's obviously not with me," there was unbearable hurt in his usually conceited tone and also unconditional surrender. A meek kiss to her lips then everything turned blindingly white again. _

Catching the tears that sprung from her closed eyes, the 10th squad captain released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thunder and lightning ceased together with the rain and snow. When the clouds finally cleared, the others were done wrangling with the frenzied hollows. Unknown to the public, Karakura town was safe once again.

* * *

Almost at the same time she opened her eyes, one question came out of her lips. "Why?" The particular sight of that old wooden ceiling of the 4th division chambers were already familiar after waking up a few times to the same view. The monitors hooked on her body beeped noisily as she mustered all her strength just to lift her hand and bring it close to her eyes. The numbing pain in her joints when she tried to only flex her fingers was proof enough that she wasn't dreaming. _Why? I should be… _then the damned prince's last words replayed in her head. Everything blurred in an instant as moisture collected in her eyes and flowed to her ears. _Onii-chan… Kagami onii-chan… _she cried hard but her sobs were nothing but silent gasps. Whether it was because of her condition or she was unconsciously willing it, but her voice just wouldn't come out.

The trained medical officers barged in her room and were flabbergasted upon seeing their coma patient sitting on the bed as if she had not been asleep for 3 months. However, their befuddlement was cut short by a group of official from another branch marched in uninvited, presenting a piece of paper.

Miles away in the great hall, the captains and vice captains of the 13 squads convened for their monthly reports. His eyes again wandered to that particular spot. The 5th squad positions were left blank since the captain, Kurosaki Ichigo, was in the Human World while the vice-captain is… unavailable.

"Pardon my intrusion!" A lowly vassal beckoned from outside the hall with haste in his tone. After hearing the approval to enter, the shingami's eyes immediately sought his captain's. "Unohana-taicho, Hinamori-sama regained consciousness…" Everyone inside was now looking incredulously at him but before anyone could speak, he continued his report. "However, the Central Room 46 claimed custody over her and is being transported to their office as we speak,"

"NANI?" His hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Out of character, it was the brazen 11th squad captain who prevented him from doing something stupid.

"Keep your cool, kid. The old man wouldn't let this atrocity slip," the bells hanging on every tip of his unconventional hair rang as Zaraki cocked his head towards their superior.

There was a moment of tension-filled stillness that even the wind itself stopped blowing. Then the solid sound of his wooden cane hitting the floor reverberated throughout the room. "Keep your swords close but sheathed, we're _personally_ going to meet the Central Room 46," Genryuusai's eyes opened briefly upon his proclamation.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Only a few more chapters so read and review okay? _


	24. Chapter 24: Chasing Echoes

**Chapter 24: Chasing Echoes**

_**Little Falcon:** So much for my muse turning my way, I am late yet again in updating. So sorry my muse is a fickle one. Oh, a new feature was made my fanfiction and I have no I idea what to put as my story cover pic, any ideas? As usual, read and review please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her empty eyes stared forward towards the distant collection of towers that were soon to be her prison. Strange, it was just like yesterday that she pranced inside with brimming confidence that she can easily get out as she would like to, with a crown on her head and regal regalia to boot. Now, however, that confidence is nowhere in sight. Yesterday she was treated as a queen but now, with irons clasped on her wrists, clothed in thin white robes, she's a criminal already guilty of the crimes they have yet to state.

"Chotto matte," an old, coarse voice put a stop to their grim procession. Her chestnut brown eyes widened in utter shock to find not only the Captain-Commander but every Captain and Vice-Captain of the 13 squads hovering in midair then landing a few feet in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this insolence?" In no whatever hint of respect, the Central Room 46 member bellowed from the top of his lungs as he made his way towards the old Captain.

It took a millisecond for the 2nd squad captain, Soi Fon, to draw her blade and come in between her superior and the high official. "Another step and your head rolls," her eyes followed through with her words.

_Captain Yamamoto… _her chains rattled with just her little movement. It alerted the guards immediately. They mercilessly tugged her binds as if she's some wild dog to control. In a flash, they felt the cold tip of a katana against their throat. "I dare you to touch her again," his fierce jade eyes narrowed dangerously as the guards crawled away from him, abandoning their captive without hesitation. She had no right to look at him in the eye but she did, even for one last moment, she met his eyes as tears streamed down her chin. "Shiro-kun…"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE REPERCUSSIONS OF THE TRAVESTY YOU ARE COMITTING?"

With his subordinates' independent actions, Genryuusai stood quietly unsurprised. If anything, it was as if he expected it to happen. Clutching his wooden staff, he silenced the man just by the ferocity of his eyes. "That person you are planning to take-in is a shinigami. I'm quite sure that you are aware that you would be breaking our mutual law if you insist on bringing her in," the Central Room 46 and the 13 Squads has different, almost contradictory, function however, they equal in power. No one is above the other thus; laws had to be laid out as a solid reminder that no one must overstep their boundaries. No one is an exception not the lowest Shinigami or the highest appointed official.

"Go back to your training hall, _Captain-Commander_. Her punishment will be given by no other than the Central Room 46,"

"Punishment? Exactly what crime she commit? Surely, it is something so severe that an actual member of the branch personally came to see to her castigation," although his eyelids were droopy with age to begin with, the person he was talking to instinctively stepped back fearing for his life at the impact of his calm question.

His masked face turned towards his captive accusingly, "This person… princess or not… almost aided in the murder of the royal family by providing a point of entry for _our _enemies. If things hadn't turn out the way it did, the king and his bloodline would've been wiped-out!" he struggled to choose the right words to turn the tables but it had no effect whatsoever to anyone present.

Although his defense was weak, the pathetic shivering aristocrat did have a point. No one can deny that luck did have something to do with the turn of events. "I see. However, it still doesn't dismiss the fact that the person you are holding under arrest is under my jurisdiction," all the tension that began to fade built up again in an instant. Death gods and soldiers alike had their hands on their weapons as their ears strained to hear the outcome of the deadly negotiation.

"THIS prisoner… is the 5th princess of…"

"WAS… the 5th princess. I don't know what happened in the human world but upon her return the other existence in her body was gone and I can give you conclusive data to prove my point," it was the 12th squad captain, also the president of the Shinigami Research Institute who spoke and in such a disappointed tone.

There was a moment of confusion as the sole member of the other party turned his head to his captive then back towards the Shinigami's side before arriving at another point of argument. "Even if she's no longer a princess, I have received reports that she has resigned her position as 5th squad vice-captain before she travelled to the human world. She's a normal civilian, no longer a Shinigami,"

It was like receiving physical blow to her chest. One that knocked the wind out of her lungs, one that hurts so much it made her want to hurl. He was right. She threw away her position beforehand, thinking that it wouldn't do much good since she's gonna die anyway. Now, she's left with no title to shield her and no position to save her.

"Are your sources reliable, noble member? Or does the Central Room 46 now consider rumors to be true?" Yamamoto Genryuusai stepped forward towards her and compelled her eyes to look at him. "Because if she really resigned then that means that she's given up full custody of her Soul Slayer. Then if she's really a civilian, she's no longer capable of summoning her sword that she supposedly surrendered to me. Tell me child, which is which,"

This was an unspoken order. Her Captain-Commander mandated her come forward. _Kagami-niichan… this life that you've given me… I will live it in my own terms… _Standing on her feet unassisted, her chains trembled as something overwhelming yet unseen radiated from her body and created a powerful whirlwind beneath her feet. Her chestnut brown eyes brimming with spiritual pressure she was containing. "Snap, Tobiume!" The foot soldiers and the noble were blown away by the immense aura that gathered at her command.

At her feet were the chains that bound her. Shrouded in the black death god attire, her stylish wavy waist-length hair swayed with the string wind as it cleared the smoke and on her hand was a golden straight sword with seven other blades protruding from it. It wasn't her usual _zanpakuto _and it sure the Holy Blade she wielded before. "I am Hinamori Momo, 5th Division second-in-command," with a stern voice that held unblemished confidence she answered before prostrating herself on one knee.

If one vice-captain is capable of, literally, blowing away his proud detachment then what more can thirteen do? Not to mention the other thirteen CAPTAINS, all reaching for their swords. Without another word, the opposing party scampered away without looking back. Surely it wasn't over just yet but for now, this was a better outcome.

This life was life she didn't expect to still have. It was a gift from someone she had wronged. It would be betrayal in the highest degree if she wouldn't live it the way Kagami expected her to.

"Is it true that you are no longer Naomi-sama?" This was the first question as soon as she stepped forward, again in front of her Captain-Commander, in the middle of the meeting hall, surrounded by the other captains and their second-in-command.

With her head held high, she replied without batting an eyelash. "Hai, her existence faded when the gates crashed,"

Inwardly, he flinched. His hands shook involuntarily upon remembering Hyourinmaru as severing her angelic wings. No one was there to validate it but he was sure that that was the trigger that brought down the massive entryway and also… killed the 5th princess.

"Am I right to say that you are no longer capable of summoning a portal to get to the Royal Family?"

"Hai," only those who share the same blood can call forth those gates. The ancient power lingering in her veins was sundered together with her wings.

"Exactly, how did the princess die?"

"She and I aren't exactly separate entities to begin with. Let's just say that a part of me was cut off but there are memories still engraved in my mind. Truthfully, I am more guilty than the Central Room might think," it was time to come clean. If she was going to spend her life with these people, she wanted to be as honest as possible. "The 5th princess Naomi… had been banished from the Realm of the Gods for committing a heinous crime. They cannot kill a royal so instead they sent her here without any recognition of who and what she is. On that note, Hinamori Momo came to be as a continuation of a broken memory,"

"It was extremely rare but they took measures if ever I did regain my memory of being a princess. If ever summon into those gates, heaven itself would punish me,"

Hitsugaya's marine green eyes narrowed in doubt at her statement. She was lying. He didn't know which part was made-up and the truth but he was certain it wasn't entirely true. Was she doing this to protect him? Or to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong?

"So you summoned the gates, knowing that you'll die in the process?"

"It was my duty to keep the family safe… even if they did manage to get inside. The main gates of the Realm would never open because it was the voice of a fallen who commanded the appearance of the portal. It was just an ambitious mirage,"

"I see… so you were never the _key_," hidden behind that overgrown white beard but she knew that his lips were pressed thinly in deep thought. She had betrayed their trust and abused the power she never had. Overwhelming guilt choked her mercilessly so could only shake her in reply and also in silent apology.

"And why are you telling this now? Are you assuming that by doing such you can gain absolution from your obvious treachery?"

"No…" Hinamori lifted her gaze and stared right at her superior with unwavering resolve. "If anything, it is only to receive penalty fitted for _all_ the crimes I have committed including the one I just confessed,"

Everyone was shocked by her courage. Deceiving your superior could well be a crime punishable by death, depending on the extent of damage done. In the end, everything lies on the hands of the oldest Shinigami present.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, make sure her memories of Kagami are wiped clean,"

"Pardon me, Captain-Commander… but is this part of my punishment?" That impressive display of absolute determination shattered upon hearing that sole statement. Bowing low and genuflecting to show her utter submission.

"Iie, this is just a measure against further deception. Kagami might've just implanted a memory of him in you to make you believe that he has a connection with you. In doing such, he could, and already did, influence you to summon that portal. If he really was your fiancé, then he must've been of royal descent, then why is it that he can't open the gates by himself as any other member of the royal family can?"

_Because he was tainted… his heart was no longer pure. His wings were defiled as well as the blood flowing through his veins… _of course, she can't divulge a secret that wasn't hers to begin with. Their theory of misplaced memory could be true however… with her forehead touching the wooden floor, she pleaded so badly. "Onegai… if it isn't a part of my verdict then please… let me keep this memory. What harm can a remembrance of a ghost do?" She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing pathetically in front of everyone. Her tears dripped from her eyes and down to the polished floor boards.

"No need to fret, Hinamori-fukutaicho. If that recollection is real then it would still be there after the test is done," it was the Mayuri's daughter and also vice-captain who explained.

"When I lose my memory of him, I'll be crushed because he lied. When his memory remains, I'll be ashamed because I didn't trust him even in the end… either way, I'll lose. So please… let me trust him one last time. I'll give up my position… just… don't tamper my memory of him," soon after, she didn't say a word just kept her head low while tears trickled relentlessly down her chin. _He's… my brother… is the kindest person I know. He might've fallen but he would never manipulate my emotions. He can't… he wouldn't… _

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on forever until one cold command was given. "Everyone leave. Hinamori-fukutaicho's punishment will be heard by no one but her,"

The last thing he saw was her shaking shoulders and trembling tears. He wanted to just take her away but things aren't as simple as he wishes them to be. Loyalty and obligation bound his emotions until logic finally took over. _She had to deal with this on her own again… _

"Ne… Taicho, are you okay with this?" His big-breasted vice-captain immediately asked as soon as those two doors sealed shut. Her doting words were cut short as she saw his clenched fists and shaking shoulders. Muttering a sincere apology, Matsumoto left him alone, staring at those closed doors.

_Of course it's not alright but this is the path she had chosen to take. The only thing I can do is trust her… and wait at the end of the road, praying that the path she took will eventually lead back to me… _

"You are forsaking a coveted position, Hinamori-fukutaicho and just to retain a memory that you're not even sure that's real," there was a hint of kindness tangible in his tone that the old captain would not have used if they the other captains as audience.

"Hai… actually… if you haven't come into terms with my punishment. There is something I would like to suggest…"

_Gomen, Shiro-kun. I turned away from you again You know me better than anyone else, please have faith in what I'm about to do. I'll be Momo and Naomi… at the same time just like how you were able to become Shiro and Ryuuki. _

_**Little Falcon:** A few more chapters and I'm done. Read and review alright?_


	25. Chapter 25: Final Trial

**Chapter 25: Final Trial **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The wooden door of their office slid open, revealing her barely clad breasts that were however, unfortunately, covered by the piles of papers she was carrying. Balancing the tipsy mound, the 10th Squad vice-captain stocked it on the already overcrowded desk. "Mou! Another batch of transfer requests! Most probably, all from the fifth squad. Honestly, what is Kurosaki-taicho doing?!" breathing a loud protest as she scratched her head agitatedly.

"Stop complaining and get to work," he didn't even have the time to spare his lieutenant a glance as his quill strode on numerous papers nonstop.

Matsumoto settled herself on the couch with an audible sigh and grudgingly did as she was told. This event was almost like clockwork for them ever since the seat of the 5th Squad's second-in-command became vacant. Truthfully, like everyone else, she believed that the former princess and vice-captain did nothing wrong that warrants any castigation. However, it was their Supreme Commander's verdict, as such is beyond contestation. They knew that their superior had considered every angle of the situation and that his judgment was impartial. Despite that fact, most of the Squad officers were resentful but they deem that it was for the best- whatever that entails.

Her pitiful glance coasted over to her immediate superior, it had been almost six months since she last heard him talk about anything other than work. That was also the time before _she _disappeared without a word. It makes sense for him to act like he was doing now. Still, he can't be doing this forever. Inwardly, she exhaled with a heavy heart. _Seriously, I'm going to kill myself if he's going to be like this forever. Work and I is not a good combination… EVER!_

"Yo!" A tattooed shinigami with long fiery hair needed no invitation to let himself in. Mentally, he was taken aback by the messy appearance of the usually neat office however; he shrugged his shoulders dismissively since their space is the same as this. Almost everyone from the 5th squad requests to be transferred into another division due to the fact that their supposed leader is almost always missing in action. With no one to follow, they were clueless on what to do… so they scattered.

"Abarai, this type of chore is tiring to little ol' me. Why don't we have a drink?" Attempting to skip work, Rangiku pleaded with her eyes for the other vice-captain to agree. But apparently, Renji went to see them for a different purpose.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, Ichigo finally chose a _suitable _Shinigami to fill-in _her _position," there were hints of uncertainty in his statements as he reported.

For a quick moment, he stopped his movements but he didn't lift his head in acknowledgement either. "Who?" One word as a reply and question before he resumed his task.

"Kuroku Genji," Abarai spat in disgust. It was protocol that if a higher position becomes vacant the next in command would automatically be the replacement. However, with everyone leaving their post, including the third-in-command, it was a real challenge to pinpoint who was going to be the next 5th division lieutenant since the death gods remaining in the said squad were all neophytes.

Not long after, a hell butterfly delivered a message for the monthly meeting wherein the new vice-captain was introduced. "It's an honor to be standing here with you today! I'm sure I deserve it but I'm still surprised at Captain Kurosaki's decision," a large brute bragged and drawled as soon as he stepped forward. His superior merely stood at his side, not even sparing him a glance.

"Is this clown really going to join our ranks?" the 3rd Squad lieutenant said under his breath as he stared at the big Shinigami then at Ichigo. His disapproval wasn't basely most on the new comer's conceited demeanor but also on his reiatsu level, which was only barely above average. Most of the captains were insulted by the substitute Shinigami's impulsive choice but it was his squad and if there was going to be a disapproval the only one that would count was that of the Captain-Commander's. They contained their dissatisfaction, waiting that in one moment for the Supreme Commander would overrule the 5th Captain's abrupt appointment for a Second Seat however nothing came and as the gathering came to a conclusion, everyone held their breath at every word from the old captain's mouth. "Everyone, dismissed," even as Genryuusai left, no one moved except for one.

"Well, I guess that's that," the orange-haired Shinigami put his hands on the back of his head as he nonchalantly walked out of the very still meeting hall.

"Permission to speak, Supreme Commander," his trusted right hand could no longer stay silent when they were in the confines of their office. Receiving a silent nod, Chojiro Sasakibe inhaled sharply before delivering his needed opinion. "I believe that Kuroku Genji is not suited to be a lieutenant, much less than hold a position other than being a common Shinigami,"

"I know. I did not become the head of the 13 divisions for a hundred years for nothing," the aged commander stared out his veranda. His droopy eyelids almost covering his eyes while his long combed beard played with the gentle breeze. "This is Kurosaki-taicho's way of rebelling because he thinks I gave misplaced punishment to his former vice-captain. Like a child that didn't get what he wanted, he throws a fit. And, the best way to deal with a tantrum is not to entertain it… therefore I ignore it until he grows tired of the own mess he has created," he spoke with a wisdom gained from his years in service. "He will come around, one way or another,"

The 1st division lieutenant, contented with the justification he was given, proceeded to business as usual. "There are more death gods reported to have no memory of the fifth princess at all. Not her arrival or departure. Upon checking with the Research Division, they were physically fit. Their memory and mental health were also stable," Sasakibe kept turning the pages of the detailed report. "Most of the people are beginning to forget about the princess Naomi but not vice-captain Hinamori. But they _are _asking what happened to her since she grew out of sight without a word."

"Soudesuka? (Is that so?)" His plain reply hung in the air.

A sudden urge to go outside pulled him of his menial Captain duty- handling yet another bunch of transfer requests. Without so much as a word, the 10th squad captain rose from his seat and stepped-out of his office. His confused lieutenant gaped at him openly before joining him without second thought.

"Er…Captain? Where are we going?" Much as she hates to question her superior, she didn't like being left in the dark. While waiting for his answer, a loud ruckus from a distance caught their attention. Hearing the almost uncivilized cheers jeers, she knew where they were even if she had her eyes shut. They are on the 5th Squad's district.

Proving everyone's distress to be true, Kuroku Genji turned the proud and noble 5th Division into something that nearly resembles a gambling den for worst kind of death gods near and far. With their sulking captain always absent, it took only three months to make the honored detachment lose almost all of its loyal members, replaced with soldiers barely able to wield their Soul Slayer. Except for the two on top, seats of command in the said division was perpetually changing like clockwork. Now, no one deems to make an effort of recording the fluctuation of power. The 5th squad became the epitome of disgrace in the entire Soul society. Despite all this, no one made any move control the growing unrest.

"Taicho, why are we here?" The vulgar souls, who dared to call themselves _Shinigami_, scampered out of the duo's way. It seems that even ignorant brutes knew who to fear and respect.

"Take him down, Shimao-sama, Yuuya-sama!" A boisterous group yelled and cheered, pushed and shoved while forming a wide circle around three particular figures. It was two against one battle. One shrouded individual against two well-built shinigamis.

Tossing his head towards the commotion, "What's going on there?" It wasn't any of his business but he had to ask since he caught sight of the conceited 5th squad vice-captain.

One soldier stuttered "I…it's the process for promotion to power. The newbie…had the crazy idea to challenge the fourth and third-in-command in just one bout," he sneered as if knowing the futile outcome of the battle that has yet to begin.

Having nothing better to do, Hitsugaya chose a better seat, on top of a nearby wall, then waited for the indication to start.

It was over in minute. As soon as the signal was given, the solo fighter lunged forward, drew Shimao's katana, quickly ducked to evade a lethal slash from her second opponent then the tip of his _borrowed _sword was against Yuuya's throat. No one moved or even breathed. It all happened way too quickly and almost no one saw his movements. From their eyes one moment, he was standing on his corner then he was in front of their third-in command.

Pushing the cold, sharp edge dangerously nearer, his hood landed in tatters at their feet. "I…I yield," Shimao lost the moment he let another death god take a hold of his _zanpakuto_ and now, Yuuya has admitted defeat. However, even with this impossible development, still no one reacted. Simply because, they were paralyzed on shock upon recognition on who is right in front of them.

His marine green eyes grew wide in utter astonishment. "Momo…"

Her long stylish locks were now freely playing with the breeze as she withdrew the weapon then tossed it back to its owner. Unaffected by the crowd's apparent lack of response, her hazel eyes focused on the larger brute walking up to her.

"That match is unqualified since you didn't reveal your identity to your opponent,"

Kuroku Genji decided to take things at a legal approach. "It is stated in the rules of battle that

duels can only be legal if both parties are properly introduced,"

Hinamori stood akimbo while eyeing the new vice-captain from head to toe. With

Her hand on her hips, she drew breath. "Do check what you're implying _vice-captain_," her eyebrow rose and it was enough to make the corpulent lieutenant step back. "Being the challenger, I _would've _revealed my identity in a heartbeat **IF **the other party simply did so at first. You, as well as everyone here, were a witness that neither of them extended me that kind of courtesy. Therefore, canceling that rule. Also… it's more of a guideline than a rule," shrugging her shoulders casually, she watched Kuroku's face turn red from embarrassment, blue from realization that she was right then fuming beet red in exploding anger.

"So, you wish to challenge me?" He was already halfway to unsheathing his sword when he finished asking. "You wish to reclaim your position as vice-captain," a malicious smirk split his rugged face. "Not gonna happen. I'm Kuroku Genji, Second-in-Command of the 5th division," the puffed his chest proudly while pointing her with his sword.

Hinamori was actually taken aback by his display of considerable gallantry. Whether it was real or forced, she didn't care. "I'm Hinamori Momo, as of… just a while ago, I am on the Third seat," placing her hands on her side, both bowed in respect of the other before the signal to commence was issued.

"Corrupt, Oborozuki! (Hazy moon)" his weapon turned into a double-edged straight sword that was taller than him and thrice wider than any regular sword. Slashing the air with an audible swish, he then rested his enormous blade over his shoulders conceitedly while a triumphant smirk crawled on his thin lips. "You don't belong in this squad anymore, _fukutaicho_…" spitting her former title in disgust, Genji sprinted forward in a flash as if he weighed no heavier than a feather.

"… and I suppose you do?" the female Shinigami matched his speed, able to make a sarcastic retort even while expertly dodging his strikes. The moment the large weapon touched a nearby tree- she used as cover, it started to wither and die at an unnatural rate. Realizing the imminent threat, Momo back flipped to put a safe distance in between them while also delivering a powerful demon arts offense in the form of concentrated energy balls. But even before her feet touched the ground, her opponent attacked her in mid-air.

His Soul Slayer ran through her like a knife to butter. The crowd hailed deafeningly when their great superior landed. His opponent's body crashed nearby soon after. With his mighty blade perched on his shoulder, he pumped his unoccupied fist in the air. However, he was puzzled when hos wild followers suddenly froze as if someone stopped time. Following their line of vision, he threw a glance over his shoulder. His blood ran cold.

There, standing on his Oborozuki, with her feet protected by some kind of spell and her hair and clothes swaying with the air, was the opponent he thought he defeated. His pupils dilated before his face met a powerful thunder blast that sent him flying to the nearby wall.

With ease, Hinamori's feet firmly settled on the now still battlefield. "Enjoying the show?" Her head turned to look up and meet his unblinking gaze. His heart skipped a few beats upon seeing her eyes so clear and bright just like the Hinamori Momo he used to know. "Why don't you come down from there and fight me?" His brows furrowed at her challenge.

"Tsk, here I thought I was masking my spiritual pressure perfectly," the orange-haired 5th division captain emerged from the darkness that was at Hitsugaya's distant right. Scratching his head nonchalantly, Ichigo approached. "Yo, Hinamori," raising his right hand in casual greeting.

Tearing her gaze away from Toshiro, the newly instated vice-captain regarded her immediate senior with a wordless, perfunctory bow. But as soon as she lifted her eyes from the ground, she sent daggers through her sharp glare. "Can I ask a question, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Shoot,"

"Did you do this to draw me out or did you really just forgot what your title and position entails?" Her cold eyes wandered to the still unconscious _former _vice-captain, lying face-down on the ground then to everyone else that was closely watching the scene. Without even lifting a finger, she made most of the men retreat a few steps. Even without knowing her personally, they knew enough not to get on her bad side.

"Why don't you answer her, Kurosaki-taicho?" An authoritative voice came from above and upon closer inspection, they saw the power figures of the 13 Divisions standing in midair. From the esteemed Supreme Commander down to the 13th squad vice-captain, no one was missing.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Alright, epilogue up next so don't skimp on the reviews and keep 'em coming. _


End file.
